A Dark Secret
by Night Ryder711
Summary: The punishment for murder is death. When Hiccup commits the unholy sin, he is cast out, exiled for his crime. All hope seems lost for him. But his Fate is not yet over and now he must face new troubles, new feelings and a new future outside the world of Berk. But can he move on from his troublesome past and his dark, dark secret?
1. Chapter 1 - Sentenced

**Authors Note: Finally. I am back. I have been waiting forever to get this chapter posted, but technology, plans, and me changing it kept getting in the way. This idea was requested by DLuxII, though, its probably different then you expected. DLuxII, thank you for this amazing idea, and sorry it took so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

 **:: :: ::**

 **Dark Secret: Chapter One - Consequences**

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III."

The villagers of the Hairy Hooligans settled as they eagerly looked towards their Chief, awaiting his judgement.

"YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF MURDER."

Cheif Stoick the Vast sat proudly on his rightful chair. Behind him stood the members of his Council of Three, which consisted of Gothi, the village elder, Gobber, his closest friend and Spitelout, his right hand man. All of them glared down at the lone boy, Spitelout's especially with rage and loathing. Stoicks gaze was anything but proud.

"HAVE YOU ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Alone in the Kill Ring, Hiccup Haddock shook his head.

"I did it," he whispered hoarsely. "I killed him."

No one heard him.

"THE PUNISHMENT FOR MURDER IS DEATH."

Hiccup jerked at the word 'death'. His eyes flickered to Stoick for the first time since the Trial began. His sharp intakes of breath went unnoticed by everyone but his Chief.

The villagers crowding around the ceiling bars of The Kill Ring erupted into noise. They yelled for his head, hungry for his blood. A life for a life, they yelled. Others silently sneered at him, making it quite clear what they thought of him. Just another day to add to thirteen years.

The Hairy Hooligans looked just as eager to see his blood as they were to see a dragons head hanging on their wall.

Stoick raised a hand. "SILENCE," he boomed.

The noise died down.

"THE USUAL PUNISHMENT IS DEATH. BUT, DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES THAT OPTION HAS BEEN FORFEITED-"

The villagers spoke up, their protests mixed together to create one loud bellow of noise.

Hiccup relaxed slightly and exhaled slowly, relief flooding him. He had thought, for a moment, he would be sentenced to death by his own father. There had, of course, been a small part of him that dared hope that his father would let him stay, maybe not as part of the village, but a part of him had held on to the hope that his father would protect him, and wouldn't let anything take him away. That he wouldn't let the last piece of his beloved wife go. But that had been a very small part. Maybe it was right...

Stoick continued, not paying the slightest attention to his peoples cries.

"-AND SO YOUR PUNISHMENT HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III IS EXILE."

Hiccups eyes snapped open and he stared at his father, the relief disappering as fast as it had come. Dread took its place. To be exiled was worse a punishment. He would be cast out, unable to join another Viking Clan. Only accepted by The Outcast Clan, lead by a feared man known as Alvin the Treacherous. Hiccup got the shivers just thinking about him.

 _But_ , whispered a nasty voice in his head. _You deserve this._

Hiccup dipped his head. He did. He had killed him. And that was never going to go away.

His fathers booming voice did nothing to stop the guilt raging at his sides. If anything, it made it worse. But he controlled his features. He put on a mask, the same mask he's been wearing for thirteen years.

"YOU WILL NOT RETURN TO BERK. IF YOU DO, EACH AND EVERY HAIRY HOOLIGAN HAS THE RIGHT TO CLAIM YOUR HEAD AS A TROPHY."

Hiccup didn't move but his stomach clenched. He knew the rules. Every Viking did.

He could feel Stoicks piercing gaze and, despite himself, he dragged his eyes up to meet that of his fathers.

Disappointment. There were other emotions like anger, shock, disbelief, but none as strong as the disappointment that leaked out of his father.

Never would he be good enough. No matter want he did, he would always be known as Stoicks little disappointment. Hiccup the Useless, the screwup of Berk. The boy that always fails. The only known Cheif's son who was not a Viking.

It was depressing, really. But, he had had thirteen years to hide it, tuck it away where no one would ever see it. He had been looked down upon for as long as he could remember and he was not going to give them another reason to.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" His fathers voice echoed around the Kill Ring.

Hiccup slowly nodded. This was the end of the trial, he knew. After this, all that would come was the ceremony. Another part Hiccup dreaded.

Stoick nodded and his steely gaze went off Hiccup to land on his Council. Gothi, Gobber and Spitelout all nodded in turn.

"THE EXILING CEREMONY WILL BE HELD TOMORROW."

Stoick and His Council of Three quietly spoke amongst themselfs and finally, at Stoick's nod, the Trail ended. Spitelout was the first to leave, though not before sending Hiccup a glare. Gothi came second. Slowly, following after Gothi, the villagers of the tribe known as The Hairy Hooliagans trickled out until it was just Gobber and Stoick standing there in front of the fourteen year old killer. Gobber placed his hand on his friends shoulder, and understanding his need to be alone, hobbled off in pursuit of his people.

Hiccup was still standing before the Chiefs chair. His head was down. Stoick didn't know what was going on in that traitorous head. Probably trying to think of an escape. It would explain why he hadn't spoken much during the Trail. And the boy was certainly smart enough. After today, Stoick didn't know what he'd do.

His son was a different person to him now.

He sighed when he saw Hiccup was still not moving. He'd have to deal with him. Which was probably what Hiccup was expecting.

But when Stoick quickly opened the gate, slid inside, and closed it just as fast, Hiccup's only reaction was to turn his head a little towards his father.

Stoick was starting to get a little unnerved by his sons attitude. Usually, Outcasts would be begging to stay on the island. Hiccup, on the other hand, was simply just observing the Cheif, noting his suspicious behaviour. The way the Cheif was acting, it was like he was expecting him to be thinking up some great master plan to escape.

Hiccup paused in his wondering.

Did they actually think he would try to escape? If Hiccup hadn't been in such a serious situation, he would've laughed. He had no intention of escaping. He deserved what was coming. He deserved all the pain and punsihments that would become him. He wouldn't try to escape what was justified.

Be it death or exilement, Hiccup deserved it.

But as Stoick strode towards him, Hiccup couldn't stop the fear that clawed at his insides. And when Stoick grabbed his bound arms, and he looked up at the face he had known, become familair with, _loved,_ and his mouth opened and spilled the words he had locked away during the Trial, determined not to beg or plead to spare himself of what was coming.

"Please, dad, I, I didn't mean to... It was a-an accident... I didn't want to do it... But I-I couldn't stop myself..." His words were becoming desperate. Because, even though he knew he deserved whatever happened to him, there was a part of him that feared what would happen, and wanted to stay here where he couldn't be hurt. Where his father could protect him. The very same part of him which had believed his father wouldn't exile him.

Stoick payed no heed to his words, but his eyes flamed that little bit more and Hiccup shut up.

Stoick led the way towards the cell Hiccup was staying in. He pulled Hiccup after him none to gently, still by the ropes binding his hands.

The cell door opened. Stoick shoved Hiccup inside. He fell onto the cold, hard ground. And still, Stoick didn't say a word.

"Dad," Hiccup pleaded, "you know that isn't like me. I wouldn't do that... Please... Please just _listen_ to me."

Stoick stared down at the boy pleading before him. He looked so unhappy, so scared, that it hurt to look at him. He looked so much like the boy Stoick had cared for, raised, but... This... Person was not his son. His son would never do something like this.

"You're not a Viking," Stoick said stiffly, formally. "You're not my son."

His voice cracked on the last bit. He hoped Hiccup hadn't noticed. And, going by the pained look upon Hiccups face, he hadn't.

The door clanged shut, leaving Hiccup alone in the dirty cell, shocked. He stared at the place he had last seen his father.

 _Your not a Viking. Your not my son._ The words echoed in his mind.

And slowly, the truth caught up to him.

No longer was he a Viking. No longer was he a Hairy Hooligan. No longer was he Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

He had no one. No tribe, no family. He was no one.

 **:: :: ::**

 **Have some questions? Who did Hiccup kill? What will happen to him? Well, you're gonna have to keep reading to find out ;)**

 **I think the last bit was a tad rushed. I'm sorry. But, I was really eager to get this put so I could start on the next chapter, which will hopefully be posted soon.**

 **Reviews, feedbacks, follows, favourites, PMs are all greatly appreciated.**

 **~Lei' Raeyna.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Punishment

**Authors Note:** **Wow! 9 reviews, 16 favourites, 24 follows, over 200 views, and more people are viewing my other stories! My other stories didn't have this much impact! Keep being awesome everybody!**

 **Anyway, just thought I'd mention I have completely changed the plot, but don't worry, you don't need to re-read chapter one. And I think this plot is much more interesting.**

 **Enjoy! Um, this chapter does have self harm in it. Not much, but if it is a trigger, don't read.**

 **(I don't think I said this Chapter One, and I'm probably not going to say it again, so I'll say it now. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes I make are my own)**

 **:: :: ::**

 **A Dark Secret - Chapter Two: Punishment**

Hiccup stared at the wall.

His cell- for it was more a cell then cage- was not particularily intersting. The stone walls were dirty from months of abandonment. The concrete floor was cracked and chipped and the floor was covered in dirt. The single, metal barred door groaned and creaked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Kill Ring through cracks. They provided no cover from the eyes of Vikings that were sure to soon be piling outside, all of them all to eager to see the prisoner. He supposed he was meant to be honored. The dragons in the surrounding cages didn't get that particular luxury.

This cell was made for Outcasts.

His face was blank, as it had been since the metal door clanged shut. He made no noise, no movement. If anyone had been watching him, they would've thought he was asleep.

He had gone through surprise. He hadn't yet passd the shock to feel the regret or resignation that was sure to follow.

He was no longer on the ground where Stoick had left him. Instead, he was huddled against the wall, his knees drawn tightly to his chest, eyes focused on that one small part of the stone wall.

Minutes turned to hours and Hiccup still didn't move.

Few villagers came through, and those that did spat on him, told him how useless he was, how Berk was better of without him. And even though he didn't show it, his heart sank further with each word. The rest of the Hairy Hooligans didn't bother; probably because they thought him not worth it, or saving their anger for the exiling ceremony.

Probably the latter, Hiccup decided.

Two guards came through routinely, checking to see if he was still there. It was like they expected him to escape. Scrawny, useless little Hiccup. Had he been in a different situation, he would've laughed.

The two guards did nothing to push away the angry Vikings, and Hiccup did nothing to drive them away. He didn't move, he didn't speak. He didn't react.

If only that was how it happened in the forest. If he had thought, if he hadn't let those, words get to him, if he had kept his head clear, made himself limp and unresponsive, this never would have happened and these past few days of hell wouldn't exist. Or was it weeks? Time had blurred together after that day. Faces, people, words.

His finger rubbed small circles on his upper arm, a habit he'd picked up when he was young. His mother used to do it to him, and though Hiccup didn't remember her, he always got a sense of comfort when he repeated the familiar action.

For a moment, his mind went to his mother. He was so young when she was killed. If she had been alive today, what would she think of him? Would she be ashamed or disappointed, much like his ex-father? As a child, he had been so sure she would have loved him no matter what. He wasn't so sure about that now.

A strong stroke and he accidently pulled too hard and his sleeve slipped up the tiniest bit. Just enough to see a single, faded white line marking his pale skin before it climbed back under his sleeve where no one could see it or the others that scared his skin.

Hiccups eyes flicked to where the trim met skin. He had done it after the-incident-in the forest. He had found himself getting darker and darker, slipping further out of reach, drowning, but never dying.

At first, hurting himself seemed like the only escape. Tentricles of pain, covered in death, had latched onto him. Their icy fingers reached deep inside him and brought out thoughts and feelings and emotions that Hiccup had stubbonly buried years ago.

They overflowed, years of suppressed rage and disgust and hate, and Hiccup found himself in a constant whirwind, a sea of rage and loathing, of pain and loneliness, and he feared he'd be swept by the current and lost forever.

His solution to this was found completely accidently.

He had been in the forge, a normal routine for him back then and he'd been sharpening a sword. There was nothing out of the ordinary of the sword, it was dull, it was rusted, it had chips along tne edge and clearly hadn't been used in years.

Sparks had flown, and Hiccup let his mind wander as he repeated the task so familiar to him.

The sword was the type of sword you'd give to a child. You took one look at it, and never spared it a second thought. It was the type of sword you replaced as soon as you could, that you forgot about so easily. Hiccup looked at this unworthy piece of junk and he couldn't help but compare it to himself; It was small, he was small. It was nothing special, and neither was he.

The only difference was that this junk of scrapped metal was to be fixed. He wasn't.

So lost in his thoughts, Hiccup didn't notice the sword slip from the sharping stone until a thin line of pain pusled from his wrist.

He'd frowned at the cut, so small and yet so full of pain. Kinda like him. It was only after Hiccup had seen to it and the throbbing had stopped that Hiccup realised that the soothing, throbbing ache had erased all his dark and negative thoughts.

But as the death-like vines tightened their grip on him, Hiccup found himself relying more and more upon the pain his blades brought.

Yet, the more he drew his blades, the deader his mind became until his mind, usually so bright and full of new ideas had turned dull and dark and Hiccup found a another place to hide from the over-empowering whirwind of emotions.

It became a place of refugee, where he could escape from the nightmare that had become his life. He'd found himself retreating into himself more then often, his dark mind the only place he could hide from his new torrment. He still used his blade, though they grew fewer and fewer, the addictive pain going to soon, and not being there enough.

He'd fully stopped once he realised he liked the darkness more.

The door opened with a loud, grating noise that made the hair on the back of Hiccups neck stand up.

A large Viking stood in the entrance, his hand holding open the cell door. His expression was hard and cold as he searched the darkness for the lone occupant.

"Tha' Cheif wants ya," an all to familar voice said.

Even with only half of his limbs Gobber the Belch still made an imposing figure. With a large, burly body that had bypassed many Vikings, it was no wonder he was still one of Berks top dragon fighting warriors, fighting alongside Cheif Stoick the Vast.

He also happened to be Berks only blacksmith, and Hiccups mentor. Well, ex-mentor.

Not many people were aware of the sharp wit and dry sarcasm the one-handed blacksmith possesed. It was one of the many traits Hiccup developed and it often lead him to trouble.

Gobber didn't acknowledge Hiccup as he led him through the streets of Berk. Hiccup tried once again to speak to his mentor, who was like a father to him.

"Gobber, I didn't mean it," he began before running out of words.

Really, what could he say? It was in the past, and it was staying in the past. No going back no matter how much Hiccup wished.

Wth a barely audible sigh, Hiccup continued on in silence, occasionally glancing at Gobber. If Gobber noticed, he gave no sign of it, or he didn't care.

After walking through streets filled with sneering Vikings and a tense silence filling the gap between Hiccup and Gobber, he was almost glad to reach the cliff that stood overlooking the docks and the huge imposing figure of Stoick. Almost.

Stoick held a knife. It was sharp and it was small and Hiccup didn't want that thing anywhere near him. He swallowed, the dread and anticipation rising inside of him.

"It's time Gobber." Much like the blacksmith, Stoick acted as if Hiccup didn't exist.

Hiccup was shoved to the ground none to gently and Stoick nodded his head. Four Vikings came forward and held each of Hiccups arms. Hiccup didn't go down without a fight though. He struggled, the fear he felt outruling all his other emotions and got a slap to the back of his head for his efforts. Hiccup lay, stunned for a moment and that was enough for the Vikings. The back of his shirt was ripped open and before he could move Stoick stepped forward, his face set in an emotionless mask.

Hiccup knew that mask. He wore it when he had to hide his emotions. One of the first lessons for a cheif; a Cheif shows no emotion.

The tip of the knife sank into his back. Deeper it went until the knife was far enough in to leave a scar, but not kill.

Then the white hot pain turned to agony as the knife was dragged through his skin. He forgot everything ad the pain consumed him. Hiccup bit his lip to stop from screaming and he sqeezed his eyes tightly shut as a few tears escaped. Soon his lip was bleeding and his tears left sticky marks down his cheeks.

One hard twist tore a scream out of his throat.

But, Hiccup couldn't help but note that, in a strange way, the anticipation was worse then the actual event. It was a comfort, in a sick way. Hiccup knew what was going to happen, and he didn't fight it as he had at first. It would only make things worse.

Time went on as the knife sent waves of agony rocking into Hiccups body. After what seemed to be hours of endless torture, Stoick lifted the blade, and stepped away. At his nod, the other four Vikings released their hold on him. Hiccup lay there for a moment, the searing pain in his back not forgotten. Blood ran freely down his back. He'd have to fix that.

A Viking grunted and kicked him and Hiccup rolled onto his side, curling in on himself as new pain made itself known in his side. His eyes watered but Hiccup forced the tears away.

He would not cry. He would not appear weak.

He repeated that to himself as he pushed himself up on shaking hands. He repeated it as a canteen filled with water was shoved into his arms and he was marched to the docks.

He would not cry. He would not appear weak.

There was a crowd of Vikings already formed at the botton of the decks. They parted as he walked though. He didn't hear the words they shouted, the glee in which they said it in. Everything was in a haze. The world spun and Hiccup stumbled a little, just managing to put his feet in front of him. He blinked and his vision sharpened just the tinest bit.

That bit of relief disappeared thoigh when someone roughly shoved him forward. Hiccup barely managed to get his feet under him to avoid a faceplant. He looked up from the thankfully solid ground and was vaguely surprised to find himself at the edge of the docks.

In front of him lay an endless sea. A small rowing boat clanked on the wood as it floated on the small waves. It was loosely tied to the docks and a plank was placed between the two.

The rowing boat was small, only big enough for himself. It was old and rotten, looking as if it were soon to fall apart. Hiccup was surprised to find it still floating. It looked as if the Hairy Hooligans had found the most useless vessel for him.

Of course, that was probably what they had done. Why give the filthy Outcast a perfectly good ship when they've got one about to die any minute?

A Viking yelled for him to hurry up and Hiccups heart sped up as fear clutched his stomach.

 _This was it._

Hiccup took a deep breathe and lifted his foot to step on the plank but he hestitated. Taking one last look at the gathered crowd, he was surprised that the ones he had fully expected to see weren't there. For some reason, he felt a pang of disappointment.

He froze when a cry rang out from behind him.

"Why?"

Hiccup slowly turned back.

The crowd of Vikings were slowly being pushed back as Mrs. Jorgenson shoved her way to the front. Hiccup hid a wry smile. So she did show up after all.

"Why did you do it to my son? Why did you kill Snotlout?"

 **:: :: ::**

 **Authors Note... Again: Why did I drag it on all chapter only to reveal at the end? Honestly, I have no idea. So if you ask, don't expect an answer :)**

 **To Those Who Reviewed:**

 **Fanfictionmakermachine: Wouldn't you like to know ;) And thank you, I love it when a reader thinks that. Hmm, maybe you're right. I originally wrote that summary with my first copy, and I didn't change it. I'll look into it.**

 **Midnightsky0612: I think that (the chapter) answers your first question...? And, I thought I mentioned this in chapter one, but, obviously I didn't (silly me) but Hiccup is fourteen in this, so he hasn't met Toothless. I may put him in further in, but you'll have to keep reading to find out ;) **

**DoctorToothless18: Well, as I said to Midnightsky, Toothless isn't in this...**

 **Everyone else: Thank you all for your reviews. They really made me smile :)**

 **~Lei' Raeyna**


	3. Chapter 3 - Memory

**Authors Note: Wow, theres nothing like getting motivated to write a chapter then by listening to depressing songs. But, on a happier note, it's holidays! Yay! Two weeks of doing nothing! And, to celebrate, I updated.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **:: :: ::**

 **A Dark Secret: Chapter Three - Memory**

 _:: :: "Why did you do it to my son? Why did you kill Snotlout?" :: ::_

 **:: :: ::**

Silence desended. All was still and quiet as Hiccup looked at Mrs. Jorgenson. Vikings eagerly listened, waiting with baitered breath. Each and everyone of them had asked this question and all had yet to hear an answer.

Hiccup sucked in a deep breath when he heard that name. Guilt and hate rose in equal measures as he remembered his deceased cousin.

Disgust followed when he recalled the feel of the warm blood running down his hands.

"What did he do to deserve this fate?" The female Jorgenson demanded. "What right did you have?"

 _Words, words spoken with hate and disgust and striking deep in the heart..._

"Why did you kill my son?"

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. She wouldn't stop, she wouldn't shut up. Just like _him_.

 _Blood, warm blood, falling, trickling down and so_ so _satisfying..._

The door was opening, the forbidden memory slipping through a crack and all Hiccup could see was brown eyes and blood, _blood on the blade and brown eyes fading and-_

Hiccup tried desperately to shut the door that was slowly shoving its way forward. He didn't want to remember the memory that had started all this. He didn't want to remember that his cousin was gone and dead and never coming back and it was all because of him.

But despite his desperarion, nothing he did fully closed the door. And Snotlout's mother wasn't giving him a chance to.

"Well? Speak! Don't- Don't stand there and say nothing for yourself!"

That made Hiccup pause, even if it was for but a moment. Underneath all the anger she carried, Hiccup heard the sound of desperation and confusion, so faint Hiccup was sure no one else heard it.

If he were a Viking, he wouldn't have heard it, or even understood it. To Vikings, emotions other than rage were weak and useless. They were shoved to the deepest, darkest parts of your mind and left there to rot. But he wasn't a Viking.

He looked at Snotlout's mother and he saw not a fierce, angry warrior, but a mother. A mother who was lost and so desperately trying to blame him and stay mad at him so as not to feel the pain she felt.

"Urgh!" she cried on frustration when he didn't react. "You really are Useless."

 _:: :: "Wow, you really are Useless, arn't you?" :: ::_

For a moment, her face fell and she looked just as lost and broken as he had guessed.

"Why?" Her voice was so small Hiccup would never have believed she had said it if he hadn't seen her lips move.

It was cold. The wind had increased. Its icy fingers hit his wound and Hiccup held back a groan of pain. His back had begun to turn numb. He couldn't feel the blood anymore.

The sun peaked over the clouds. Its golden rays fell onto the ground and did little to erase the cold that gripped Berk for nine months.

It was a normal day for Berk. Just like it had been _that_ day. Hiccup remembered it well, despite his persistance to forget, the day where everything changed and his life took a turn for the worse.

 _:: ::_ _It started out as a normal day. The winds were howling, most Vikings were sleeping, and it was freezing to death. The day was probably going to be as miserable as all the other days for the last several years. Still, that was to be expected. Their island wasn't located solidly on the Meridan of Misery for nothing._

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock had no idea this was the day where everything changed, and his life took a turn for the worst._

 _When his eyes opened, the sun was barely touching the horizon. Good. Not many Vikings were up at that time, prefering to get up after the sun had risen._

 _Hiccup was out of bed and scrambling around for his clothes before someone could say 'dragons'. It didn't take long for the sun to rise and the Viking teens would be up with it. Waking up early would be for nothing. And Hiccup really didn't want to get beaten today._

 _It had been this way ever since he was little. One day he had just stopped being his 'daddy's little boy' and all of a sudden he was 'Hiccup the Useless'. And if it wasn't bad enough, Snotlout had decided that Hiccup was his new punching bag. And of course, the rest of the Viking teens hadn't wanted to miss out on all the fun. Or maybe they didn't want to be outcasted from their little group. Either way, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Astrid and even Fishlegs joined in on the beatings._

 _Waking up early never bothered him anymore. He'd been doing it for many years now. He didn't even need an alarm anymore. The only thing that bothered him was getting home late, after the teens had gone to bed._

 _It had become a routine for him. Wake up early, work in the forge, stay in the forest, go home, repeat. Sometimes, he even had to skip out on breakfast or dinner in his eagerness to be invisable._

 _Well, it certainly explains why he's so small._

 _Hiccup hurried down the stairs. A quick glance around told him his father was already gone. Probably gone off to attend his cheifly duties. No note from his father though._

 _Oh, who was he kidding. As if his father really cared about his son enough to tell him where he's gone. He could be halfway across the world for all he cared and he still wouldn't leave a note._

 _It didn't help his that his father was furious at him. Last nights raid had gone particually bad. The dragons had all escaped with food and most Viking's had lost or broken their weapons. And they all blamed him._

 _Ok, so he didn't blame them. But how was he supposed to know one bola could cause so much trouble?_

 _Hiccup slipped outside._ _His eyes darted around, searching everywhere; he noted with relief that the teens weren't to be seen. He slouched, hoping to make himself even smaller and quickly walked towards the forge. He let his eyes roam; seeing everything but not looking at anything for longer then a second. It was a habit he picked up; he had to see everything. It helped with hiding from the teens._

 _"Nice of you to show up for work," Gobber the Belch greeted as he slipped inside. Hiccup snorted. The man couldn't talk: he himself was switching his hook to his hammer._

 _"I was starting to think you'd run off and left me to me poor old self," Gobber added._

 _Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I was thinking about it."_

 _"To bad, I was starting to think I'd be getting a more Viking-like apprentice."_

 _One thing to be known about being the blacksmiths apprentice: you had to put up with his sarcasm and terrible jokes. Hiccup didn't take his words seriously. This was just how Gobber showed his affection. But they still stung a tiny bit. Hiccup was always getitng told how unviking-like he was. And all he ever wanted was to be one of them. To fit in._

 _Hiccup didn't reply and Gobber took his chance._

 _"Sword. Sharpened. Now."_

 _Hiccup rolled his eyes and complied._

 _The rest of the day passed quickly. The two blacksmiths were repairing weapons without fault. The broken weapons had turned into a huge pile that was sure to take a few weeks to fix._

 _Hiccup also spent the day avoiding everyones glares, or giving out apologises that no one listened to._

 _They all blamed him. Hiccup cast his eyes downward. Ok, so he didn't really blame them. But, again, how was he supposed to know that one little bola could cause so much damage?_

 _When Gobber declared work was done for the day, Hiccup headed straight for the forest. No angry villagers, no broken weapons and scolding heats. No disappointed and angry father. Just him and the trees._

 _A first, it was silence. Hiccup walked through the trees, thinking, and the trees swayed to an invisable rhythm._

 _Then the silence was distured as a branch was pushed back, followed by a crack as the branch hit human flesh. Hiccup glared angrily at the small, tiny branch he had pushed. His hand gingerly rubbed the red welt already forming on his right cheek._

 _Tears sprung his eyes no matter how many times he told himself Vikings don't feel pain. He gritted his teeth and glared at the offending branch sitting there innocently._

 _From somewhere behind him, someone laughed. Hiccup slowly turned his head, and his heart sank._

 _"Wow Useless, I think thats the first time someones been beaten by a stick."_

 _"Snotlout. What do you want?"_

 _"Oh, you know. I was just bored and I thought to myself, 'why not visit Hiccup, that's always fun."_

 _Hiccup raised an eyebrow as he searched for a way out. "I don't think that fun is two sided."_

 _Snotlout cracked his knuckles threatenly. Hiccup backed away._

 _"Are you really going to do this Snotlout? Here?"_

 _"Well, theres no one here. It's just you and me." He grinned when he saw Hiccup looking around. "Oh, but don't you understand. This is how runts deserve to be treated. They arn't Vikings, and they never will be."_

 _He stepped forward and Hiccup stepped back. His eyes fell on a rock wall with a small crack running down the middle. It was small, and Hiccup didn't know if it would work, but right now this was all he had._

 _Snotlout raised his fist and Hiccup stalled._

 _"Where are your goons Snotlout?"_

 _His eyes narrowed. "I don't need them to give a lesson to a runt," he spat. "You'll learn to treat your superiors with respect!"_

 _Hiccup could see the rage forming in Snotlouts eyes. That was his cue to go._

 _He ducked under Snotlouts punch and ran. The upside to being small._

 _The small crack was there, only fifteen feet away. He could do this, he was fast. Snotlouts puch swung aroind and Hiccup didn't duck in time. It glanced off his ear and he fell to the ground, one hand at his ear._

 _He looked back to see Snotlout running at him. His face was twisting into a snarl. Hiccup froze for the lwngth of a heartbeat and then he was scrambling to his feet, faster then he'd ever gone before. His hand was still at his ear and his feet were pounding on the ground and he could hear Snotlout behind him and the rock was getting closer and he could see the gap growing between the rock, big enough for him to escape Snotlout._

 _It was getting closer, ten feet now, seven, six, he was going to make it. Snotlout couldn't catch him now. He was almost there when he tripped._

 _Down he fell, his eyes still stuck on the rock that he had been so close to._

 _Snotlout came to a stop above him, and even through his panting managed a smirk as he looked down at the boy at his feet._

 _"Wow, you really are Useless, arn't you?"_

 _Hiccup didn't bother to move. He curled up where he was and waited for Snotlout to get it over with._

 _Snotlout didn't disappoint. He felt the air shift and then a sharp pain exploded from his side. Snotlout raised his boot for another kick._

 _Again and again Snotlout reigned kicks upon the helpless boy. One after the other, no mercy._

 _Hiccup gasped and jerked and turned over and Snotlout smirked._

 _"See? You deserve this. We didn't want a runt. Especially as the Cheifs son."_

 _Hiccup stiffened, and Snotlouts smirk grew wider. He'd hit a nerve and he knew it._

 _"Actually, how did you become a runt? Stoicks a Viking. One of the best. So how did his son become a skinny little fishbone?"_

 _"Shut up," Hiccup muttered. Usually, Snotlouts insults he could take. But when he actually used his brain, things became harder._

 _"I bet it was the mother. Thats what my father says. If theres something wrong with the bitch, then theirs something wrong with the kid."_

 _Hiccup froze. Never, in all these hears of bullying, had Snotlout mentioned his mother._

 _"My mother was a wonderful woman," he said through clenched teeth. Snotlout either didn't hear him, or ignored him. Now that he was thinking, he wasn't stopping._

 _"Unless... Maybe Stoick isn't actually your father."_

 _Snotlout clapped loudly and grinned wickedly._

 _"Thats it! Stoicks true son wouldn't be all... This. Ha! I bet your mother was a little whore. Unfaithful she was."_

 _The kicks had stopped by now. Snotlout was to busy thinking to notoce Hiccup get up, his face echoing the rage he felt._

 _"Stop! Enough."_

 _And still Snotlout refused to shut up. After all, what harm could a hiccup do?_

 _"And Stoick must know. You arn't worthy of our mighty Cheif. Val-"_

 _And that was as far as he got. Hiccups fist smashed into his nose and a small crack was heard. Snotlout swore and blood dripped down his face._

 _Hiccup glanced down at his fist. That... Felt amazing. He could see why Snotlout did it so much. He wanted to punch him again._

 _Snotlout wiped the blood away and glared at Hiccup. Hiccup saw, quite clearly, the rage and murderous glint in his cousins eye. So mad he was, he failed to notice Hiccups own deadly rage and a hand that slid behind his waist to grip the small knife that Hiccup always carried._

 _"I'll get you for that, you useless little runt!"_

 _Snotlout lunged at him. The next things that happened were a blur. All he could remember was a red rage, buidling up after several years of neglect._

 _The next thing he knew he was stepping away from Snotlout, his hands feeling somehow empty. The rage wasn't fully gone yet, but it was still there, settled deep in his stomach like a weight that was never going to go away._

 _Snotlout kneeled over, the look of surprise forever frozen on his face. His eyes were open, staring at Hiccup accusingly. Blood was spreading on his shirt and dripping down onto the floor. Following them, he saw his own hands were covered with the same scarlet red that littered the floor._

 _Snotlout wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing._

 _Through the horror, he felt a sickly feeling. And he recognised it. He felt it whenever he built something new, something that would let him be a Viking._

 _It was satisfation._

 _Bile rose in his throat and Hiccup stumbled away from his dead cousin and he stumbled away from the scene and away from the accusing stare of his cousin._

 _He blindly lurched towards the village, pushing his way through leaves and branches with his cousins still form in his mind._

 _Hiccup forgot about his_ _knife, still buried in Snotlouts stomach. :: ::_

As the memory faded, Hiccup blinked and looked sadly at Snotlout's mother.

"I regret what I did. But I am not sorry."

He lifted his head high. As he did so, he caught a look at the teens.

To think, he had dreamed of being accepted by every single one of them. Now... If they were anything like Snotlout, he was glad to be going. The teens looked the same as they had for the past several years, but diffferent at the same time.

Snotlouts death had opened his eyes. They didn't care for him and would rather see him dead even before he raised that dagger. What kind of people treated their own as horribly as they did? For something he couldn't control. He had never asked to be weak and small and clumsy. He had never asked to be different.

At his words, the villagers broke their silence and Hiccup decided it was time to leave before they killed him.

He stepped onto his small boat. He picked up the two oars and began to row. Immediently, the numbness ebbed and his back burned. He winced and almost stopped but he remembered his previous words.

He would not appear weak.

He _would not_ appear _weak_.

 _He would not appear weak._

Strength coursed through him and Hiccup focused on his task of rowing. He ignored the Vikings watching as he left Berk waters for the last time. He ignored the burning pain his back felt with every move. He ignored the blood he felt in his back.

Row.

Forget about everything else.

Row. Row.

Forget the Vikings.

Row.

Forget the pain.

On and on, Hiccup repeated this to himself. He rowed for minutes, hours. It was only when Berk was a spot in the distance and the sun was due to set that he let himself put the oars down. His arms ached and his back burned. He was tired and hurt.

But he had to heal the wound on his back. If he didn't, people would see it and if they did, they would not allow him to enter their home.

But, more then that, he had to hide the constant reminder that caused him shame whenever he moved.

Groaning, he removed his shirt. He looked at it once it was in his hands. It was covered in blood.

Well, that was encouraging.

He ripped the already broken shirt and dipped it in the salt water. He was careful not to let the blood in the water. That would attract predators he was not able to fight.

He reached back and gently jabbed the wet cloth at his back. The wound stung and Hiccup hissed through his teeth. Carefully he wrapped the ruins of his shirt around his back where he guessed the mark was. He wondered what the shape was.

The waves gently lapped the sides of the boat and Hiccup felt his tired eyes close. He knew the waves would take him farther away from Berk and into the unknown. He didn't have to worry about the punishment that would be penaltised if he returned. Hiccup blinked slowly.

He was so tired...

There was no danger. It was just him and miles of empty ocean. There was no storm approaching and the weather looked calm. The moon was rising and he was so weak... So sore... So tired.

He curled into a ball to stop he cold. With nothing to do, he closed his eyes as he listened to the soothing sounds of the ocean.

Five minutes later, he was asleep.

 **:: :: ::**

 **Well, how was it? How did I do capturing Snotlouts character? How did I pull off the death? I'll probably go into more detail in further chapters.**

 **So,** **that's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, I'd appreciate it if you let a review. If you didn't, I'd still like one anyway. Stay tuned for the fourth chapter :)**

 **Replies To Reviews:**

 **Shooting Sky Star Saint** **: Thank you. I really wanted it to be dark and yet still... Hiccup. I hope it worked XD**

 **Guest** **: Pretty much, yeah. But, in darkness there is always light, and light will only grow stronger the longer it lasts. The question is, how long will the light shine?**

 **EmmaLennyEddie** **: Don't worry, I promise I won't leave this story. I just have trouble updating because of technology and damn laziness. Things will go smoother when I get my own computer, but that won't happen until the end of October... I think.**

 **EmeraldCrater** **: Thank you. I love hearing peoples thoughts on my story. You're right, I don't want to spoil but since you asked so nicely, I will say this: Not all heroes get happy ever afters. I don't think you'll truely get this until later on, but yeah.**

 **Diveneur** **: Thank you! I love it when people compliment my story XD**

 **Fanfictionmakermachine** **: Haha. Don't worry, I have something great in mind. Or at least, I think its great. I hope it is... But, yeah he killed Snotlout. I admit, having him kill Astrid would be pretty intersting. But, that would be very hard to pull off. One of my first thoughts on this story was 'how the hell do I pull this off?' And I really don't think it would be believeable if Astrid was killed. But it would make an intersting read. But what do you think of the new summary?**

 **Everyone Else** **: Thanks for the great reviews! They really made me get off my butt and get this done :)**

 **~Lei' Raeyna**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pirated

**Authors Note: My goodness, I'm so sorry it took forever to update. I had no idea what to write for this. And when I did, I felt like it wasn't right. Still feels like that... But I did my best, so I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:: :: ::**

 **A Dark Secret - Chapter Four: Pirated**

The boat broke through a wave and jolted Hiccup from his comfortable position against the side of the boat.

The spray from the wave hit his face and Hiccup watched as the small droplets were collected at the bottom of the boat.

He sighed.

The already damaged boat was filling up. It wouldn't last for much longer.

As the boat returned to it's rocking, Hiccup settled himself back against the boat, his back against the rotting wood and his legs drawn to his chest. His arms were loosely wrapped around his legs.

The oar gently hit his knee and Hiccup glared at it half-heartedly.

It had been two days since he left Berk. Two days that he had been lost at sea with no land in sight.

Two days since his father had carved the Outcast mark on his own son.

He looked down at his bare chest, almost like if he imagined hard enough he could see the mark on his chest. Goosebumps covered every inch of his smooth skin. They hadn't left since Hiccup had first taken off his shirt.

But if it kept him alive, then enduring the cold had been worth it. The cold and wet shirt had helped his back. It wasn't healed, but it wasn't gushing blood like before. It wasn't even as painful as before.

He had lost a lot of blood though. If he looked back, he could see it stained the boat where he rested his back right now.

It didn't help that he hadn't eaten for two days. And after twenty-four hours with nothing but little sips of water every two hours, his body had shut down to keep him alive.

He rested his forehead on his knees and closed his eyes. He wished to go back to sleep. Then the harsh reality of his life would be gone and he could pretend, even if only for a moment, that everything was okay.

But it wasn't okay. And he wasn't sure if it ever would be.

He couldn't row. After a day of aimless rowing, he had long since lost the energy and the motivation, to move his arms in the required stroke.

He had given up on rowing just as he had given up on ever finding land. He would die out here, lost and alone, the end to Hiccup.

The bitter part was, that no one would know and no one would care.

He would be just another body, another face, another name. Just another one to add to the pile.

He didn't want to be just another person in the crowd. He wanted to achieve something. He wanted to be someone.

But most of all, he wanted to _live_.

With nothing to do, Hiccup lazily slid one eye open. Through his arms, Hiccup peered at the landscape. Water stretched as far as the eye could see. No islands could be seen.

But that was no surprise.

Hiccup lifted his head as he surveyed the surrounding area again for food, an island... Anything. Without thought, he moved his eyes over the horizen. Something caught his eye, something small and black, and Hiccup did a double take when he saw that his eyes had not been playing tricks on him.

There was a ship. He could see it. There was a black smudge on the ocean, bigger then a dot and it was growing. He could see sails, the bow. With difficulty, Hiccup stood, his muscles groaning in protest.

He staggered and gripped the side of the boat to keep him from standing. His knees were stiff from moving and he felt the familar sensation that told him blood was rushing back to his legs.

But that didn't matter. There was a ship. There would be food and water. Just like that, hope exploded in his chest.

He was saved.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse from lack of use and water. What was meant as a yell was no louder then a croaked whisper. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Help."

It was louder. But not loud enough. He swallowed, his throat feeling to dry.

"Hey! Help!"

Fearing they wouldn't hear his voice, Hiccup started waving his arms around. It was a futile effort though, when a wave of dizziness overcame him.

Blinking, he shook away the nausea that swelled and leaned heavily on the rowing boats side. The stength in his arms was fading.

Not that he ever had any in the first place.

His word spun and Hiccup lost his footing and he was sent tumbling to the floor. As he gingerly rubbed his head, Hiccup was reminded of why he had chosen to sit on the boat and not move.

He looked up and then he blinked. He blinked again. There was something coming towards him. Something a lot bigger then his excuse of a boat.

It hit him. What he had thought was a simple fishing boat... Was not as simple as he had thought.

It was closer now. He could see the sails on the mast. And... Was that a skull drawn on the cover? And were those cannon holes?

He was starting to get a bad feeling about this. He didn't think they were simple fishermen anymore.

He stopped caling for help and shrunk into his boat. He really hoped the gods would be kind to him for just this once and the big ship would just pass by.

He should've known better then to believe the gods would be on his side for once.

Rope was thrown over the side and two men swung down on the ropes with a practised air. They landed roughly on his boat and it rocked heavily as it adjusted to the new weight, almost capsizing them all. Waves rushed away from the boat.

The boat steadied. Hiccup clung to it for dear life. He was surprised that the boat didn't capsize- or break, if he was honest. While the second men was lean and gangly, the first men was massive. Hiccup didn't know how he even fit in the boat.

The second men grinned at him and Hiccup caught sight of three gold teeth in his mouth. Hiccup's grip losened on the boat as he realised what it all meant, the ship, the skull, the teeth. They were-

"Pirates," Hiccup breathed in horror.

The still-grinning pirate roughly grabbed Hiccup and hauled him to his feet. "Wha'cha got?" he demanded angrily.

"Wha- what?" Hiccup stuttered.

The pirate snarled. He shook Hiccup harder. "I said, wha'cha got, ya' filthy-"

Hiccup never got to hear the rest of that sentence. The pirate, while shaking him, had dropped his gaze to where Hiccup had been sitting previously. Hiccup glanced down and his blood ran cold.

He shoved Hiccup around and Hiccup's back- and his secret- was revealed. The pirate leered as he looked Hiccup up and down.

"Look 'ere Cap'ain. We got ourselves a little, wittle Outcast 'ere."

Their Captain made his way over and Hiccup shivered and it wasn't from the cold. The Captain was a huge man, with a huge body and a mauled face. Scars crisscrossed his arms, proof that this man was not one to mess with. His nose was crooked and he had three scars running from his eyebrow to his cheek.

Hiccup felt bile rise up in his throat as he looked at the three lines that cut through his right eye.

Mauled Face sensed Hiccups disgust and he smiled darkly.

"An Outcast, aye? Well, well, well. What should we do with 'im?"

The pirate holding him spoke up eagerly. "We cou'd sell 'im. I know tha' there will be people who-"

"No." The voice was firm.

Hiccup relaxed from his rigid posture. The idea of being 'sold', was not a pleasant thought. It was awful... The idea of physically belonging to someone...

"He' dosn't look like he could last a day longer. Whu would want a deathly Outcast? No one. My thoughts are that we leave him for dead."

The pirate looked at his Captain. The man was staring at him, daring him to question his order. Neither noticed Hiccup, who had tensed up at the word 'dead'. It didn't help that Mauled Face's cruel sneer hadn't left his face.

"O'course Cap'ain. As ya say."

The Captain nodded.

The two pirates, after checking that he had no worthy possesions, left but not before Gold-Teeth shot Hiccup a sneer. When they boarded their own ship and Hiccup lost sight of them, he breathed out a little sigh. His relief didn't last long when he heard the Captains next order.

"Blow it apart boys! Use the canons!"

There was shouts of agreements as the men raced below decks. Dread curled his stomach as he listened to the maniac laughter ring across the ocean.

"Cap'ain?" a voice called.

"Aye?" came the response.

"Wha' of the boy?"

"The boy?" The Captain laughed and the hair on the back of Hiccup's neck rose. "If he don't die from the cannons... Then it'll be the sharks that get 'im. He don't stand a chance."

Hiccup froze. Even Berk, as cold and remote as it was, had heard of sharks. Vicious things, with sharp teeth used for ripping it's prey apart. And once they caught the smell of blood, there was no stopping them.

Blood... Like the dried blood in his boat and on his back.

Time was running out. He knew it wouldn't be longer before the Captain gave the order to fire. Hiccup looked at the cold water.

There was a screech and Hiccup looked back as the cannons were pressed against the boat. They were being aimed at him.

In a split-second, Hiccup reacted. His survival instinct flared and Hiccup threw himself over the side of the boat wifh a new found strength coursing through his veins. He managed to stumble into the water and it's icy fingers were a slap to the face.

He stopped, stunned for a moment, before remembering the threat and the reason why he was in the water.

He frantically swam down, his arms moving him faster then he'd have thought. His legs awkwardly kicked behind him.

His lungs were burning for air. His arms were already slowing down, his movement restricted by the heavy force of the water.

He turned to the surface and forced his eyes open in time to see his boat blasted. Wood came apart and splinters flew everywhere. The cannons that didn't hit his boat sailed past until they hit the water, one by one, and sank.

The rotting wood was sinking. It had been too much for the dead thing. Dead wood mixed with cannon balls sailed past him into the depts of the ocean. He watched it go sadly. That boat, useless as it was, had kept him above the water for the past two days.

His shirt floated down beside him and Hiccup watched in horrified fasinaction as the blood began to drift away from the shirt only to be swept away by the current.

His lungs were burning for air. He wanted to breath - oh, how he wanted to breathe. He felt like he were about to burst. But he forced himself to stay there. It was only when the pirate ship turned away that he allowed himself to paddle to the surface that looked so far away.

His vision was darkening but he could see the surface and it was getting closer but it seemed so far away.

His head broke the surface and Hiccup gulped down air greedily. He coughed, water and air mixing in his throat as he choked. He flailed his arms around, water splashing in every direction.

When he finally felt that the burning in his lungs was satisfied and that he wasn't going to pass out any time soon, Hiccup slowed his breathing. A deep breathe in... Exhale... Deep breathe in... Exhale...

He let out a particulary long breath and looked around. Boards of his now-deceased boat floated alongside him. It was a small number compared to the numbers of the board planks that had sunk.

If he had stayed aboard for a moment longer... He would've ended up sleeping sith the fishes. Forever.

He slowly paddled over to the board that looked the least likely to sink in an hour. With trembling arms, he draped his arms as far around the board as they could go and pulled himself out of the water until his chest and upper back were out of the water. He let his feet dangle in the water.

A breeze blew past and Hiccup felt his teeth start to chatter. The water was freezing cold. It was like being dumped in a bath filled to the brim skth ice on a cold winter day. He pressed himself as close to the wood as he could and drew his arms as close to his body as he dared to without letting go of the edge.

The adrenaline left him as fast as it had come. As the experience with the pirates hit him over the head, Hiccup slumped, his head hitting the wood.

He had been so close... He had thought he was saved... But intead, he wound up with pirates that smash his one chance of survial.

To think, before he had accepted that he might die. But now... It was certain doom. How could he survive in the ocean with no food, no water and no boat?

What would keep him safe and away from predators when they came hunting? He may as well let go of the boat and drown himself. At least then, his death would be quick.

But something made him hold onto the ledge. Something deep inside of him -Hiccup didn't know what- told him not to.

 _Why?_ He argued, but he listened to whatever it was and closed his eyes as he prepared himself for a long, slow, painful death.

Even with his possible death threat looming in the air, Hiccup managed to nod off. His fingers loosened their tight hold on the wood and more of his body began to sink under the water.

The cold water eagerly enveloped his dry, but still cold skin, and Hiccup shoot up from the water, a yelp escaping his lips, effectively woken from his doze.

At the air hit his now wet skin, he shivered. It was only then that he noticed that his lowed body was going numb from the ice-cold water and his movements were turning sluggish. His teeth were chattering and he suspected his lips were blue.

He looked up for a moment and his eyes widened as he saw a huge, fuzzy dot on the horizen. It was with a shock that he realised he must have dozed off for longer then he thought. The hazzy dot was bigger then the pirate ship had been. This time though, he was sure it wasn't a ship, pirate or otherwise. He could see it.

Despite himself, hope rose within his chest, it grew to the point where he almost had trouble breathing. He squashed it. He wouldn't let his hopes get crushed again. He wasn't sure if he could stand losing them a second time.

But he continued to watch the horizen, unable to tear his eyes away.

As the water inched him closer so very slowly, Hiccup could begin to see it clearer. He could see vibrant colours that had never looked so good. He could see greens and golden yellows and blue skys. How had he never realised how beautiful those colours looked?

It was much to big and colourful to be a pirate ship.

Hiccup could no longer deny what he was seeing.

He was staring at the very thing he had given up on, the very thing he had thought he would never see again. And now, there it was, sitting there in all it's marvelous glory.

Land.

 **:: :: ::**

 **Authors Note: So yeah, that's chapter four. Did ya all like the ending ;)**

 **Please, leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't think that this chapter was one of my better works :/ but I'll let you decide. If you don't know what to say, here's some questions: how did I make my pirates? Did I get the accents right? What was your favourite part? What do you think of this story so far?**

 **Don't forget to review! XD**

 **Follows and favourites are also greatly apprciated ;)**

 **Replies To Reviews :**

 **midnightsky0612 : Hiccup is a very patient person. If he attacked Snotlout, there had to be a good reason, right? I'm glad it all makes sense. I was going to hold off, reveal a bit every chapter... But that would take too long XD**

 **fanfictionmakermachine : Oh, good. I might end up changing it later on :/ I'm a very indecisive person :) I don't like Hiccstid much either... So yes, it will definietly be HiccupxOC.**

 **TheBurning - guest : Thank you. I did want it to be an original story. Thank you, again, I really try to keep my writing good. This is kinda like my practice for my future career. Yes, there is going to be a pairing and it is not going to be Hiccstrid. I'm really glad you like it. I hope it continues to pipe your interest. Thanks for the great review!**

 **Guest : They will be mentioned and will later become an important part of the story... But until then, I don't plan on having anything of the sort in this story. **

**Everyone Else : Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **~Lei' Raeyna**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lands

**Authors Note: I am really sorry that this came later then usual. It took me forever to get this done because I didn't really know what to wrote about in this chapter. But I've donr what I could and I won't make you wait any longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:: :: ::**

 **Chapter Five: Lands**

From what he could barely see, the land was glorious. It had golden sands, beautiful, green trees and the waves crashed against the shore and fell back into the sea's depths.

Oh, how beautiful it was. But in his state, he would have thought anything was glorious by now.

The waves gradually brought him closer and Hiccup eagerly took in everything he saw. The waves gently carried him inch by inch and Hiccup didn't get frustrated at the dreadfully slow pace - it gave him more time to study this beautiful miracle in depth.

Maybe the gods didn't hate him as much as he had thought.

The excitement kicked up in him and Hiccup didn't hide his small grin. It filled his belly until it reached the point where he couldn't sit still.

Thor Almighty, the land was so far away. At this pace, it would take hours to reach.

He looked at the water, and then at the island.

"I can't believe I'm actually considering this," he muttered to himself.

But it was land and land meant survival and Hiccup couldn't help the giddy nerves. It was funny how survival made you do things you usually wouldn't do.

Before he could even begin to reconsider, he took a deep breathe and plunged into the icy depths that was the ocean and he propelled himself towards the direction that held the island that seemed so far away. He left his piece of wood floating in the water, an abandoned, forgotten old thing.

The swim took forever and Hiccup was consistently reminded of this as he dove under the oceans surface. But adrenaline pumped through his muscles and he kicked harder.

There was only one thought on his mind and that was of the land. Much as he had done when he first began to row in that boat, he used the word to give him the strength to beat these waters.

It was land.

Land.

 _Land._

It was getting closer, Odin above, it was bigger then he originally thought. It wasn't as big as Berk, but it wasn't small either.

Time passed, how much he couldn't be sure. It was a blur to him, all his determination focused on one thought. But passed it did and Hiccup the water was getting shallower and the shore only metres before him.

He paused, still half in the shallow water and gentle waves washed over legs and up his bare back. It felt nice and soothing on his aching body.

He stared at the island. Now that he was rot in front of it, it was truly sinking in. All of it- the banishment, the days lost at sea, the pirates and now now having actually found land right when he had lost all hope.

It all seemed so unreal.

With his legs shaking, Hiccup rose from the waters and took his first step on this unknown, mysterious island and for a moment everything was perfect as relief flooded him from head to toes and the peace and quiet and sounds of the wild sang a lullaby. He was safe now and on solid ground - he still hardly dared to believe it - and now he could heal, rest and most of all he could _live_. The type of life he would lead was still uncertain, but he wouldn't worry about that.

It started out as a small chuckle that was soon turned into a giggle and soon Hiccup was laughing even as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He was still laughing as he collapsed onto his back. With a delight fueled by relief, he rolled around on the sand, marveling at how it felt and hoping it never went away.

He had no real reason to laugh, but he laughed because he needed to distract himself from the horror that was now his life. He needed to laugh because if he didn't, he'd cry. And Hiccup wasn't willing to wail his despairs just yet.

He still had his dignity. Just... Not much of it.

So he laughed until his sides were aching and he rolled around in the sand, finally coming to a rest on his back and he stared at the clear blue sky.

It was perfect, that moment.

Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't get to appreciate it for long.

It was only now when he had reached the far away shore and set foot on its golden sands did he realise how tired he was. His arms were sore. His head was heavy. His back ached. And even though he should probably set up camp before he could rest, he couldn't bring himself to move.

It was comfortable, here on the sand, where he didn't have to worry for once. By an unspoken command, his eyes began to close.

 _I'll close them for a moment_ , he thought sleepily. _Just a moment._

The next thing he knew it was pitch black. But their were colours dancing before him. Their were sounds to, sounding far away.

A flapping, a curious grumble, and a roar that ripped through his ears.

A dragon, he knew. He thought nothing of it and let the waves of peace and colour carry him gently along to other dreams.

A scuffle, that's what he heard next. Fuzzy images appeared and disappeared above him and Hiccup watched the pattern of black against the sea of colours before him. The blacks spots appeared again and Hiccup frowned at them for a moment. They were blocking out all the pretty colours and the shapes and images that he could make out but made no sense. Hiccup was enjoying watching them sparkle prettily in the bright lights.

The colours disappeared and the blackness from before took over. Hiccup wondered why. But now the colours were coming back and Hiccup gazed into them again.

This dreamland was strange indeed, but Hiccup was not one to judge.

Words came next, spoken by strangers, in a strange accent.

"Is he all right?"

"No way to tell for sure, Adjunn."

Adjunn spoke again and Hiccup faintly recognised his voice. "The wee lad looks like he's had a brush with Hel herself."

Hel. Hiccup knew her. The goddess of the underworld. He wondered why she was in his dreams.

"Aye, there does seem to be a lot of blood. And the lad is a wee bit unconscious. We better get him to the Healer. She'll know what to do."

"Aye. But it's a three-day trip by boat. Will he make it?"

"Odin only knows."

Hiccup faded out again.

He was in this state for many days, the only thing he was conscious of being the rocking of the boat and the occasional voice that came. Sometimes it came bearing lights, others complete darkness.

When he awoke, it wasn't to the rocking or darkness. The dream-state was already a forgotten tingle on his tongue.

All was quiet and still. He lay on his back, on something warm and comfortable that did not feel like sand. He froze for a moment and then he carefully peeked out of one eye.

He was in a room. A small room, completely bare except for the white and clean bed upon which he was laid.

Hiccup laid his hands down on the bed as he pushed himself up. He marveled at how this action caused him no pain from his back. He seemed to be well-rested as well for his arms and legs didn't protest.

He felt cleaner then he had for days. The sand was all gone from his body and the smell of the sea had vanished. He couldn't smell blood either.

The absence caused him little discomfort.

He had been changed as well. No longer was his chest bare but a shirt covered him and his pants were sewn up trousers. Hiccup felt a bit ridiculous in the baggy clothes but it was better then what he had had.

This strange place had questions popping out at him. _Who had changed him? And where was he?_

The door creaked open and Hiccup whipped his head around to stare at whoever was entering the room.

It was only then that he noticed there was only a small window at the top of the wall. It was to small and to high for him to climb through.

His heart beat quickened. Who know what was outside? He was in the real world now and he couldn't go running back to the safety of Berk.

The door opened and a figure wormed it's way through the opening and closed the door with a muted thud. Hiccup could see herbs and plants gathered in it's arms.

The figure shook out it's long hair from the bun it had been forced into and the light caught it's face and threw it's features into the light.

He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not that the figure was a woman. She appeared to be in her late fifties with dirty blonde hair that fell just past her shoulder blades. The gray streaks in her hair matched her gray eyes, Hiccup saw.

The woman seemed to sense his gaze on her and she turned her head slightly to check on him. She showed surprise when she realised he was awake, and staring at her, but she immediently hustled forward, hastily dropping her plants and herbs on a nearby table.

She placed her hand gently on his forehead and smiled at him kindly when he jumped and tried to move away.

"You're all good," she said, smiling slightly.

Hiccup continued staring at her as she moved around, moving this and making sure he was comfortable.

She talked to him as she worked and Hiccup was baffled. From what he could remember, no one had ever spoken to him as kind and carefree as she did now.

"I'm the Healer here," she told him as she moved him into a more comfortable position. "But call me Alaine."

"I'd offer you water, but I don't think you need it." He slowly nodded and she hid a small smile. She knew he had already filled up on water. She was the one who had already shoved mouthful after mouthful of water down his throat when he was out of it.

Alaine looked over and saw a small blush on his cheeks. Her eyebrow raised she followed his gaze to his new clothes and she suddenly knew what he was thinking about and stifled a laugh.

"It wasn't me that changed you, don't you worry. It was another Healer, he's an apprentice. You won't see him around much, always busy with his studies."

She talked more, still in that carefree tone and Hiccup found himself relaxing and listening to her and wanting to trust her.

"The men said they found you on a beach. Thor knows what you were doing there when they found you. You were close to death," she exclaimed.

Hiccup stiffened at this information and the Healer watched him closely. This was getting close to an unwanted territory but Alaine pushed on, knowing it needed to be said.

"The lads weren't sure what to do with you. No shirt, dirty and torn pants, droplets of blood was found and you were unconscious. It didn't help that they couldn't see an inch of you skin to see what was wrong thanks to that sand."

He relaxed and she took note of this. Yet the boy still didn't speak and she began to wonder.

Her tone took on a more gentle note. "Are you going to tell me why you were on that beach?"

Hiccup's lips were pressed into a thin line. He shook his head a fraction to the side, so small an action she would've missed it if she hadn't been looking right at him. He refused to meet her eyes.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere, she decided to try the full on approach. He wouldn't like her, or even trust her after this, but she needed to say it, needed to push deeper so she's know there was no trouble from him and no danger for her village.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. How do you approach a subject as delicate as this?

"I know you're an Outcast," she said simply. The reaction was immedient. He drew away from her and sucked in a deep breath that rattled his frame. His eyes were tightly shut. Fear was written all in his body.

All doubt vanished from the Healers mind. There was no denying it now. But the way he reacted made her think that he was different from other Outcasts.

"I don't know what you did," she continued, not unkindly, "and I don't want to know. But I can see you are different."

"Outcasts are bad."

It was the first thing he had said to her since she came in that door and his throat was hoarse from lack of use.

She nodded. "Aye, they are. And I will keep an eye on you. But for now," she hesitated a moment and then plunged on. "I won't tell the village."

"Why?" the word was barely a whisper. His eyes finally meet hers and she saw the pain and the grief and the shame that was hidden deep within them. She smiled slightly.

"Even I don't know the answer to that."

Silence passed and Hiccup was deep in thought. Alaine was just about to hop out the door to collect the Chief and she told Hiccup.

His quiet voice stopped her just as she reached the door.

"What is it?"

She know what he was talking about and shrugged.

"A helmet. It has two horns on each side. Nothing special," she said and Hiccup lay back, thinking.

This time it was her voice that stopped him.

"Remember," she said as she slipped out the door. "I'll be watching. Always watching."

The door shut and Hiccup went back to his thinking, waiting and dreading the moment when the Chief of this unknown tribe would arrive.

:: :: ::

 **Authors Note: That chapter went from two pages, to five. It's not really that big of an achievement but I didn't really have much to write about this chapter.**

 **Now before I lose you: do any of you have any suggestions for a name for this village? One that's not in the books or the movies or tv show? I'd love to hear them because I haven't got round to that bit yet.**

 **Annnd as always:**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Erifetim** **: I hadn't actually planned to have them in again, but that sounds like a good idea. I'll definitely get on that.**

 **Brenne** **: I love the attitude XD. Don't worry. Hiccup and Berk will... Meet later on in the story. But as for how its going to go down... I've got my lips sealed :)**

 **DocterToothless1** **: I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific.**

 **Djberneman** **: No but that would be pretty cool.**

 **Everyone Else** **: Thank you.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to drop in a review ;)**

 **~Lei' Raeyna**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bullied

**Authors Note: Here it is! Earliest update yet! I have just one thing to say: I've got a story that I will be posting in a few days, so keep an eye out for that and check it out :)**

 **And enjoy!**

 **:: :: ::**

 **Chapter Six - Bullied**

From behind his door Hiccup could hear the sounds of people. They were laughing as they walked past the room Hiccup was in and he could hear the feet shuffling on the floor and the light chatter that buzzed.

Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it was like to be them, living their normal lives and not a clue in the world how dark this world could be.

To them, this day was like every other and they were going out to enjoy and make the most of it and they didn't have a care in the world because the world hadn't darkened their doorsteps.

How different their lives were.

Hiccup opened his eyes in time to see the door slam open and noise and light flooded into the room. Behind the massive frame silhouetted in the doorway he could see what he'd heard: people laughing and talking and enjoying their life.

The figure was, Hiccup assumed, the Chief.

The door was slammed shut just as fast as it had opened and Hiccup got his first good glance of the Chief of - wherever the hell he is.

He was huge and bulky with brown hair that matched his grizzly beard, even up to the little grey hairs that ran through it. There were small braids randomly placed in his hair and beard and beads hung from them. His eyes were a shade darker then the brown in his hair.

The clothes he wore was simple Viking clothes: trousers and a tunic made from linen with a woolen vest over the top. But it was the belt which caught his attention. The tunic was tucked under and a leather belt was fastened and securely kept in place by a metal clasp. And on that metal clasp was a design: two swords crossed over and a helmet behind them that matched the one he was wearing on top of his hair. It was like Berks' helmets but it had a long and thin horn coming out of it but it came out shorter and thicker on the next two horns.

When Hiccup saw it he knew he was standing in the presence of the Chief of - well, wherever in Thor's name he is.

To finish it off, a cloak of sheepskin covered his shoulders like a cape. A brooch was pinned to it to hold it in place. His leather boots were scuffed but in better condition then some other Viking's Hiccup had seen.

This confused Hiccup. The Vikings choice of clothing determined the status in the village. Chiefs always wore the best clothes made from the finest wool and linen and leather. Sometimes, they even managed to buy a Mantle - the finest cloak made in the lands of the Barbaric Archipelago. But his clothes were simple, like that of a Fishermans. It was like he was sending a message to anyone and everyone that visited. A message that said everyone here was equal.

"My name is Vali Thorington," his voice boomed and Hiccup hid a wince as a dull throbbing appeared behind his head. Apparently all Chief's were as loud as they were bulky and big. He spread his arms out as far as they could go in the confined space.

"And welcome to the Island of Hungalo."

The Tribe's name was vaguely familiar, but other then a feeling, Hiccup had never heard of the name.

He stepped forward and his face gave no hint of unhappiness or suspicion. Hiccup stopped as it hit him that the Healer, Alaine, had kept her word. She hadn't told her Chief. If they ever found out that could be considered as treason!

"Boy, what is your name?"

"Hiccup," he said hesitantly, his voice barely above a whisper and he dipped his head in respect for the man.

Vali studied him for a moment before he spoke.

"You're lucky Adjunn and his crew found you when they did. You were close to death."

He continued in a brisk tone.

"Alaine tells me you are hurt and need time to rest. She also tells me you need a place to stay on - for the time being," he added when Hiccup opened his mouth to protest.

As an Outcast, he knew couldn't stay on the island. If someone found out he would be killed. The only place for Outcasts was on Outcast Island and since he had no intention on going there, a small, selfish part of him told to take this chance. He could start over, build a new life. No one here knew but Alaine and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone unless he was a threat.

"You will rest here for two weeks. And then you can decide whether you want to stay or leave. The choice will be up to you." His voice held authority in it and Hiccup found himself nodding along. He wondered how he had not noticed it before.

Silence resumed and the room grew slightly awkward. Hiccup bit his lip. He had never been good with talking to powerful figures, mainly his ex-dad.

"So Hiccup lad, what were ya doin' out there?"

Hiccup froze, unsure of how to answer. He couldn't tell the Chief he was an Outcast - that would get him killed quicker then he could say 'Dragon'.

Thankfully, Alaine saved him from answering with timing that couldn't have been better. She swept into the room and offered Hiccup a mug filled with a brew that smelled like wet dog and looked even worse. Hiccup eyed it with uncertainty.

"This'll get you're strength up," she told him. "Drink up."

She then turned to Vali. "Chief, Handerson and a few others want you. They're complaining about the borders of their farms again. Apparently a yak broke into Handerson's yard and ate his cabbages. He's demanding Bunir be moved."

Vali nodded. "Of course. I'll be right down there. Anything else?"

"A fishing boat hasn't been seen since yesterday but we think they may have just lost their way."

He nodded, processing this. "Thank you, Alaine."

She smiled, nodded and disappeared.

"You are welcome to stay on this island for as long as you need. We Hungalians appreciate new people. But, if you choose to stay on this island after the two weeks, you must earn you're keep," Vali said to him in full-Chief mode.

Hiccup nodded and after a pause the Chief turned and left following the path Alaine took. Heavy silence returned and Hiccup just sat in the empty room for a moment.

So far, everyone he had met was kind and fair. It felt good. But how long would it last before they turned on him as Berk had done?

He hoped there weren't people like Snotlout on this island.

Two weeks he had to rest. And then what? Would he stay? Would he leave? Did he really want to return to the same position where he nearly died? But how could he stay, when he was marked as an Outcast for all to see?

Hiccup sighed.

"How will I do?" he asked the empty room. No one answered.

Hiccup decided to not worry about it. He would think about, but later. For now he would rest and he would gain his strength for the future he would face.

Minutes passed and slowly, hours turned to days. Hiccup could feel his strength coming back, slowly but surely. He could move now without hurting or straining himself. His Outcast mark was healed and but a red scar on his back now. But with every passing day, the decision loomed over him. It was fast approaching and soon Hiccup would make a choice.

Stay, or leave? He knew leaving was the right choice to make but...

Good, _gods_ , he wanted to be selfish for once.

All the days that slowly passed were all the same and he soon fell into a routine. But Hiccup was bored of the room and it's confining walls and the window that was to small. He was bored of the smell that accompanied the Healers hut and he was bored of being bored.

Dear Thor, he hated being sick.

But Hiccup was never one to sit still for very long and he longed for something, _anything_. So one afternoon when Alaine or another Healer wasn't around, Hiccup grew curious and he carefully, quietly got to his feet and left the hut.

As he left, Hiccup was reminded of what the Healer had said. _I'll be watching._

Feeling only the tiniest amounts of guilt, Hiccup whispered an apology. But he had to get out. If he didn't, he'd explode.

He looked out onto the path in the late afternoon sun and he breathed in a lungful of fresh air. There were few people milling about the town and none saw Hiccup leave the Healer's hut.

His eyes roamed over the place that was called Hungalo and he soaked up all the details. There was a forge, he could see, a Great Hall and wooden houses spread out. The Great Hall was huge, just as big as the one on Berk. The forge, he had fond memories of, even if it wasn't the one on Berk. Forging was the one thing he wasn't at. The wooden houses were nothing special but Hiccup felt jealously curl in his stomach. This was someone's home. They came back to this place every night after a hard day of working and a hot meal awaited them.

Hiccup had no _home_.

His feet started to move and Hiccup wondered around the village. It felt good to stretch his legs. It had been a while since he used them properly. All the while, he stared at the village, so familiar with his old home but so different.

The sun started to go down. It must have been darker then he thought. But instead of going back to the hut as he had planned, Hiccup began walking to a small rocky outcrop he could see. There he sat down and there he stayed as the orange rays coloured his face.

Or at least, there he stayed until he heard a small cry, barely noticeable. Hiccup frowned, tilting his head. Sure enough, he heard the cry again. Hiccup stood up and dusted off his trousers that were still to big for him. Adjusting his long sleeve tunic Hiccup followed the soft cries. They lead him away from the darkening village and into the woods. Hiccup paused only for a moment before entering.

The trees were tall and light barely escaped through leaves to touch the ground. Insects buzzed and talked as he walked past.

The cries were getting louder now and he turned into a clearing. It was small and grassy and rocks could be seen from various places. The tree's created a circle and the fading light eliminated the ground and Hiccup saw a group of kids no older then ten, standing in a circle.

Thinking the cries were them and they were just playing around, Hiccup turned around to silently sneak back away. Maybe if he was quick, he could watch the rest of the sunset.

But then the cry came again and a soft sob. Sneering followed and the the sound of something hitting flesh.

Frowning Hiccup turned to the group of kids again. Looking closer, he realised they were standing in a circle around something... _Someone_. From the soft sobs and cries, he gathered it was a girl, most likely no older then this group of boys and girls.

The kids had sticks in their hands, some even rocks and a few were kicking her as hard as they could with their feet. They jeered and laughed as she cried and no one moved to help her.

No had helped him on Berk either. A feeling of familiarity ran through him and Hiccup wasn't in the forest any more, but on Berk and he could see Snotlout and himself, but they were littler. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were there and Astrid was sharpening her axe. Many Hairy Hooligans passed by and didn't move a finger to help little Hiccup. And then it changed, moved like it was in fast-forward and Hiccup saw himself get beaten time and time again until he finally left the island on a little boat.

Hiccup's blood boiled as memories of his suffering on Berk came to mind and a rush of fear ran through him, not for him but for her.

Would this little girl end up like him? Tormented time and time again until they finally pushed her limits? Would this little girl finally snap at her bully and then be exiled off her home because she was sick and tired of always being put down even though you tried your hardest?

No helped him back on Berk. They stood by and they watched and laughed. But he could stop this before it happened. He could help her, he would help her, no matter what it took.

Because no one deserved to be treated like their not even human. He would know more then anyone.

"That's enough," Hiccup said, finally stepping forward. "Leave her alone."

The boys and girls froze and then they slowly turned around to face him. Seeing it was a strange man they'd never seen before most relaxed and a few scoffed at him.

"You don't belong here," a boy said. He was in front of the others and Hiccup knew this was their leader. He didn't have a stick or a stone. "This is none of your business."

Unnoticed behind the group of kids, Hiccup saw the little girl they had been beating begin to pull herself up and trying to slide herself away, further into the shadows of the forest.

She was hurt badly, he could see. Her face was bruised, her hand was sitting limply from where she cradled it against her ribs and she was wincing with every breath. Her hair, face and skin was mattered with dirt, grime and blood. Her mouth was bleeding.

Something changed within him when he saw her. Something broke. His rage began to simmer and it only got worse when he remembered how Snotlout beat him, called him Useless, coloured his skin with blues and purples and how everyone watched and they _laughed_.

His eyes flashed and then they darkened as he recalled Snotlout's death and the sick satisfaction that came with it.

The kids saw this, and they were reminded that they didn't who this man or what he was capable of. They stood there, staring at him in sudden fear of what he might do.

"I'm not going to say this again." His voice didn't sound like it had only moments before. It was deeper and there was something dark hanging onto the edges.

"LEAVE!"

The yell startled even Hiccup. The ten year olds bullies jumped in shock. For a moment, nothing happened. The kids froze where they stood and Hiccup glared at them all furiously. Then he stepped forward once more and the kids remembered how to move.

They ran in all directions, towards the village, even traveling further into the forest. The lead boy glared at him hatefully but with no one to back him up, he conceded defeat. But he had to look tough in front of his friends and he yelled back at Hiccup.

"I will get you back for this!" Before he too disappeared.

Then the only sound left was silence, broken only by the soft chirping of bugs. The little girl, after peeking out through her arms slowly uncurled from the ball she had made when the kids began their stampede.

Hiccup calmed himself down and finally got a good look at the little girl. She was like no other Viking Hiccup had seen. She was small, like him, and her skin was the colour golden. He had thought it was dirt at first glance. Her hair was blacker then night and her eyes were brown and filled with pain.

Hiccup offered her his hand and he gently lifted her up, careful of her injuries.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You shouldn't have done that," she repeated. "I'm not worth it."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," he said lightly, "next time."

She stared at him for a moment. "I'm serious. Now they're going to tell their parents and you're going to get in trouble."

"If anyone should get in trouble, it's them," Hiccup told her. Then he shrugged. "Besides, I've handled worse."

 _A lot worse_ , a voice in his head added.

The little girl smiled at him. "Thank you," she said softly.

Hiccup shrugged. "It's not like I could've left you there. Besides, who else was around to help?"

"Yeah," she looked up at the sky. The sun was gone. "But it means a lot to me. My sister wasn't around and I didn't know what to do. I was scared and they kept coming."

Hiccup couldn't say anything to that and he didn't think she would've noticed if he did. She was still looking at the sky.

Together, they walked back to the village, hand in hand. Hiccup didn't feel the least bit embarrassed to be seen holding hands with a ten-year-old.

They reached the outskirts of the village and the little girl lead him to the Healers hut. Despite his insistence, she refused to go in with him to get her injuries checked. When they got there the lights were off and the door was unlocked.

"Will I see you again?" the little girl asked him.

Hiccup looked around for a bit and the he nodded. "Yeah."

Her smile lit up her face.

"I'm Hiccup," he called out to her.

The little girl looked back just as she reached the shadows and he saw she was still smiling.

"I'm Leilah," she said and then she slipped into the shadows and this little girl that was so similar to him vanished from his sight.

 **:: :: ::**

 **Authors Note: Well, there it is! Ooh, looks like Hiccups discovered that to stand up to a bully is what makes them back down. But, of course, they were ten year olds so I'm not sure if that really counts. Do you think I made them back down to easy? Cause they're little, and they're kids. I'm not sure. Now tell me, what do you think of Leilah?**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter six and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Review Replies** **:**

 **Motherdrukker** **: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. And I can't take all credit. DLuxII asked me to do a murder fic. I just took it from there. Sorry I couldn't use your Tribe name suggestions. They were great.**

 **Midnightsky0612** **: I guess only time will tell ;)**

 **MMM** **: I guess this chapter answered your first question, the next I cannot say but the third I can assure you that Stoick will regret what he did to Hiccup. Just not for a very, very, very long time.**

 **Gordon519** **: Our favorite black dragon isn't in this... Yet.**

 **Erifetim** **: Thanks for the village name. I loved it when I first saw it. As for the Healer, well it's her nature to want to see the good in everyone. She wants to heal people even if they're not on her side. But she wants Hiccup to know that even though she's giving him the benefit of the doubt, she wants him to know that she will not let anyone touch her village and that her tribe comes first. So she's warning him I guess. And the 'always watching' bit, well I had monsters inc. stuck in my head :) Moving on, you mean like a beta? PM me and we'll talk :)**

 **Everyone Else** **: Thanks for all the great reviews.**

 **~Lei' Raeyna**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fated

**Authors Note: You know in chapter two, when I said I don't have a beta? Well, I do now. So, special thanks to erifetim. Without you, this wouldn't have made as much sense :p But, you haven't waited this long for me to ramble on so without further ado-**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:: :: ::**

 **Chapter Seven: Fated**

It turned out that Hiccup wasn't the one who would find Leilah.

When he first heard the door quietly opening, he'd thought it was Alaine, coming to check up on him. He hadn't seen her since her last checkup yesterday and he was worried.

He didn't know what her motive was, keeping such a huge secret from her Chief, especially since it could get her killed and it scared him not knowing on which side she stood. She was nice to him but he knew her village came first.

It worried him, yes.

But then he'd seen hair blacker than the night and dark brown eyes that looked up to meet his. Hiccup grinned, propping himself into a sitting position.

"Hello." Leilah waved shyly. Hiccup beckoned her over and up onto the bed.

"Hey there," he said back.

As she hopped up on the bed, her face caught the light and Hiccup saw the bruise that had formed on her cheek. There was a cut on her eyebrow and Hiccup felt his blood boil as he looked at the harm those kids had caused.

But then she saw the look on his face and ducked her head, misunderstanding his gaze and trying to make herself smaller. Her hair fell to cover her face and Hiccup could feel the shame that radiated off her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"I'm weak. I let them push me around and you had to step in to make them stop and now they'll tell their families and they'll get you in trouble." Her voice was trembling and Hiccup knew she was fighting back tears.

He pushed away the anger that threatened to erupt when he thought of those bullies and the pain they caused. He had promised he would help her, no matter what. She was young and didn't know the true horrors of the world yet and he was determined to keep them hidden from her.

So he smiled at her and forgot about those bullies and the unfamiliar, cold feeling that rose in him when he thought about them.

"You are not the one that should be sorry," he told her firmly. Leilah looked up hesitantly at him and this time it was him who smiled first at her. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and Hiccup changed the topic.

They talked about the little things, what they liked to do for fun or what their favorite colours were. Leilah said she loved to swim. Hiccup shuddered as he thought about drifting in the ocean with no food and only a little board.

"I've had enough swimming to last me a lifetime," he told her. She laughed and Hiccup saw a little gap between her two front teeth. It was cute, he decided.

Time flew by and for the first time in his life, Hiccup found himself relaxing in another's presence. It was strange to laugh and joke and be himself after years of trying so desperately to be something he wasn't. But stranger still was the happiness he felt just simply talking and joking and laughing with only a ten-year-old.

He never wanted the moment to end.

Leilah loved horses, Hiccup found out. She was ten, as he had guessed and she had a sister around his age named Talayeh. She didn't mention her parents, but Hiccup shrugged that off.

Gradually, their topic moved onto the village. When she heard that Hiccup had only been in the village once, she stopped in surprise. Then she got up and left without a word.

Hiccup stared at the spot where she vanished. Did he do or say something...?

He got his answer when Alaine was hustled into the room.

"Dear, he has to rest."

Leilah's voice drifted to him, sweet and innocent.

"But Healer Alaine, he hasn't seen the village."

So that's what this was about.

Alaine held up a finger. "That's because he's been resting, dear. And just call me Alaine."

Leilah impatiently waved a hand. "He's been resting all day. Oh, please He-Alaine, can I show him around? It won't be long, I promise!"

Leilah widened her eyes as far as they would go and stuck out her lip a little bit. Hiccup was amazed by how much hope she could fit into her eyes. Alaine sighed.

"Well," she ventured. "The two weeks are almost over. And if you promise to be quick, then I suppose it's okay."

Leilah squealed and Hiccup felt like doing the same. He could finally leave and stretch his legs and see something other than those Thor-dammed walls. He didn't have to sneak out this time.

Alaine walked over to Hiccup.

"Alright dear," she said, her words still directed at Leilah, "let me just check up on him and then you two can go, ok?"

Leilah nodded and Alaine pressed a hand to Hiccup's forehead.

"So did you meet sweet Leilah yesterday?"

Hiccup froze before relaxing. Of course she had noticed. He gave the slightest of nods.

"In the woods," he muttered. Alaine noticed the dark tone in his voice and she briefly closed her eyes.

She pushed him onto his stomach and after ushering Leilah out checked the mark.

"I worry about her," Alaine admitted. "So small, so innocent." She let Hiccup up and helped him put his shirt back on.

His eyes met hers and there was something hidden there, something that wasn't there before.

"Thank you," she whispered and Hiccup dipped his head. He said to her the same thing he told Leilah.

"I just did what anyone else would have done."

Alaine looked in the direction of the door where Hiccup knew Leilah waited behind.

"Well, you're fine. As long as you don't strain, you should be fine. Now go on. Go play."

Hiccup stood up and made his way towards the door. Alaine didn't say anything and Hiccup left the Healer's hut in silence.

As soon as he stepped outside he was tackled and his hand was taken captive. Leilah dragged him behind her as she walked.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said. "Slow down, buddy. Injured here."

Leilah rolled her eyes at him and slowed down for him. But only a bit.

She showed Hiccup everything from The Great Hall to the docks- even the houses in between. As she walked she talked, naming the things she showed him and even adding in a few facts.

Hiccup had more trouble keeping up with her talking than with her pace.

At the end, Hiccup knew there was one thing she had missed.

"Leilah, where do _you_ live?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice. She was now dragging him off towards the outskirts of the village and the houses were starting to disappear.

"Here," she said happily and Hiccup looked up.

It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was made of wood, like all of the island's buildings, but this time it made it seem... Extravagant. This house was clearly two stories and it stood proudly where it couldn't be seen from the village. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was the silence. The peaceful, natural silence. There was no chatting, laughing or even the sounds of children playing. There was only the rustling of leaves, the whistling of a gentle breeze and birds chirping in the far distance.

Hiccup was liking this home already. But being him, his mind was already drawing up blueprints that would make the house even better.

Leilah walked towards the house and when she realised Hiccup wasn't following her, she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming? Or are you just gonna stand out there for the rest of the day?"

Hiccup frowned. "I can't come in there," he exclaimed. Leilah looked back confused.

"Why not?"

"Your parents might not like it," he said. Leilah stopped and her hair fell over her face, hiding it. Leilah slowly drew breath to speak and Hiccup worried for the second time that day if he'd said the wrong thing.

He had never been in someone else's house. True, he had been to Snotlout's-

Oh. _Oh_. Right.

How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten his biggest mistake yet, the turning point in his life? He didn't deserve to forget, he deserved pain and pain and _pain_.

"-cup? Hiccup?"

Hiccup blinked at the brown eyes in front of his. He was sitting down, he realised, on something soft, a couch. He must be inside Leilah's house. He had no idea how he got there.

"I'm here," he murmured. Relief filled her eyes and the concern melted away. Hiccup looked away. He didn't deserve this kindness.

Silence filled the room. Leilah coughed awkwardly as Hiccup still refused to meet her eyes.

"So what do you think of Hungalo?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"It's huge," Hiccup answered honestly. "A lot bigger than where I come from."

Leilah nodded slowly and silence took hold of the room once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leilah staring at him strangely. There was a disguised hurt in her eyes and as soon as he saw it, Hiccup felt bad for pushing her away. Already, he had broken his promise to help her.

Searching for something to say, Hiccup turned to face her again and smiled. After a few seconds, Hiccup felt it was convincing.

"You were about to tell me something?" He reminded her. "Before I- well, you know." He gestured to help his point.

"Oh," she muttered. "That." She paused and Hiccup saw the sadness well up. "My parents are dead."

"Oh". Hiccup looked at her, uncertain what to do in this situation. After a few seconds of silence he told her "I'm sorry." He had grown up without his mother. At least he had a father, albeit distantly.

She shrugged and traced a pattern on her sleeve. "I never knew my dad and my mom died when I was three."

"I never knew my mom either. She was taken in a dragon raid. I had my father but he was never really much of a caring person."

The light atmosphere had vanished. Hiccup could feel the sorrow in the air.

"Do... Do you have anything left of your mother?" The question was asked tentatively.

"Well, not that I remember. My dad did say that once my mom made me a toy dragon. But it was thrown out to sea."

"Oh."

"Do you?" Hiccup asked.

"Not of my mother. But my dad gave both me and Tala something to remember him by. I'll go get it."

She hopped up enthusiastically, though with noticeably less energy than before. Without another word she ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. He could hear her rummaging around.

Staring out the window, Hiccup was surprised to see the sun had already begun sinking into the sea. They had been out for the whole day, Hiccup realised. Time really had flown by.

In his position, Hiccup couldn't see the well-oiled door soundlessly sliding open. Hiccup almost didn't hear the soft padded footsteps making their way across the floor. He turned, a hint of a smile on his face, thinking he was safe in the assumption that it was Leilah sneaking up behind him.

He turned fully and came face to face with an axe. Hiccup froze, not daring to move a muscle as he moved his gaze from the very sharp and very close axe to the arm that held it and finally up to the face of a woman. Her eyes were narrowed at him.

If it wasn't for the axe still at his throat, Hiccup's jaw would've dropped. This woman was startlingly beautiful with brown eyes a few shades lighter than Leilah's own, her skin the same golden as Leilah's, her face smooth and expressionless. She had a cute button nose. Her hair was long, falling past the middle of her back.

"Who are you?" She demanded and Hiccup instantly wished he could listen to her all day. Her voice was so smooth and sweet like honey.

"Tala!" Leilah cried out and Hiccup almost whipped his head around in surprise. Only the reminder of the blade kept him frozen. _This_ was Talayeh, Leilah's _sister_?

Now that Hiccup knew that, he was starting to see the resemblances. Their hair was the same black, their complexion was the same, their noses and cheekbones were the same.

Her eyes were lighter than the harsh shade of Leilahs', more of a warm brown than a black in them. Hiccup saw the wisdom of someone who had to grow up too fast.

"You know him?" Talayeh asked surprised. She didn't remove the axe.

Leilah nodded, almost running down the stairs. "His name is Hiccup-" Talayeh raised an eyebrow "-and he's my friend!"

Talayeh's brow furrowed. "How come I've never seen you before?" She asked suspiciously.

"I came to this island around a week ago," Hiccup answered.

Talayeh hesitated and Hiccup understood why. He was a stranger who had only been here for a week. She didn't know him, how could she trust him?

"You can let him go now," Leilah told her sister and she stepped back reluctantly, dropping the axe to her side.

"Thank you." Hiccup rubbed his throat, still eying the axe.

It was a simple axe, Hiccup could see. Plain, wooden: nothing more, nothing less. He didn't need to be a blacksmith to know that it was well looked after if the sharpness and gleam were anything to go by.

Deeming that it wasn't going to attack him a second time, Hiccup raised his gaze from the axe to Leilah's sister, Talayeh.

She was tall and lean, standing a few inches above himself. She wore a sleeveless dark forest green tunic with dark brown pants that matched her boots. She also had grey fur wrapped around the top of her boots. There was a dark grey belt wrapped around her waist and she wore a long sleeved black vest, which came together at the front to form an 'x'. Hiccup glimpsed something leather around her neck.

"Ok," she said. "Alright. But let this be clear, if you're any trouble..." She trailed off and shot Hiccup a meaningful look.

Hiccup gulped. The threat was clear.

"You're back early," Leilah said happily and Tala leaned down to wrap her in a hug. He saw a chest in Leilah's hand and remembered what she was going to show him.

"Didn't have much to do to today," she said.

She sighed and her eyes turned to him. "So, Hiccup, huh?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. He grinned sheepishly. "Great name, I know. But it's not the worst I've heard."

She nodded. "I can believe that."

A horn was blown somewhere in the distance, followed closely by two more horns.

Talayeh was listening intently, her head tilted.

Leilahs smile had dropped. Talayeh's face was expressionless.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked, fearing the worst.

"The warning horn," Talayeh told him grimly. "We're being attacked."

He hated it when his feelings were right.

 **:: :: ::**

 **Authors Note: Oooh. Getting intense XD. Oh, also the belt that Talayeh is wearing is like the belt that Valka is wearing in How To Train Your Dragon 2. Thought I'd point that out :)**

 **Replies To Reviews** **:**

 **MMM** **: I guess only time will tell...**

 **Gordon519** **: Well, there go my plans for secrecy ;)**

 **Warrive52** **: Those assumptions are very well guessed. Two of them are right... Thats all I'm saying ;)**

 **Erifetim** **: On, good. I was worried about that. Hungalo is awesome, by the way. It just clicked as soon as I heard it.**

 **And, again, special thanks to Erifetim.**

 **~Lei Raeyna**


	8. Chapter 8 - Raiders

**Author's Note: Sorry I took even longer then I usually do with the update. I was busy with school and stuff. I got an assessment first week of school, *insert sarcasm* so that's great. But, on a happier note, it's my fourteenth birthday today! But, without further ado;**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:: :: ::**

 **Chapter Eight: Raiders**

"They call themselves the Artakh Clan," Talayeh explained. "It basically means 'righteous ruler'. They have this idea that they are the rightful people to the island of Hungalo and they've been invading us because of it ever since."

Hiccup nodded, reminded by his home tribe's stubbornness issues. "That sounds like Vikings."

A ghost of a smile touched Talayeh's lips. "Unfortunately."

"When will they be here?" Hiccup asked.

"The horn with one blast means that one of their ships has been spotted. The horn with two quick blasts means that they're on our shores."

"The horn only went off once," Hiccup said thoughtfully. "Does this mean that you'll be prepared enough to stop them from reaching shore?"

Talayeh's expression darkened. "They always reach shore. Not only that, but they always manage to get around the village, but no one knows how. We've looked everywhere and the only conclusion we've come to is that there's a traitor in the village."

"Not exactly a nice thought," Leilah added.

Talayeh looked in the direction of the village. "It's been a while. The Hungalians that can't fight should be at the Great Hall by now."

"I'll be back," she said to them and disappeared upstairs. Leilah took this as her cue to check all the rooms. Hiccup waited awkwardly for them to come back.

He saw Talayeh first. Her hair was tied behind her head with a dark brown headband and she had knife sheaths strapped to her belt and one to her left leg. There was also a leather pouch attached to her belt and she held a simple longsword in her hand with her axe strapped to her back.

It didn't take long for Leilah to join them and she nodded to her sister. "Lights are off."

"Doors?"

"Closed and locked," Leilah reported.

"Windows?"

"Same as the doors," Leilah said.

"What if someone breaks in?" Talayeh tested her sister.

"Hide, leave the house if possible, but do not engage the enemy," Leilah recited. "If someone comes near, freeze, don't move."

"Good. But, most importantly-"

"Do not leave the house," Leilah finished. "We go through this every time Tala. Don't worry, I know the rules."

She smiled. "I know you do, but it's my job to worry. Big sister, remember?"

Leilah just rolled her eyes at her.

"Hiccup, stay with Leilah. You don't know these people, what they can do."

"I can help," he told her. She shook her head.

"This isn't your fight," she told him firmly. "And, no offense, but you'll probably only get in the way."

"I can't just stay here and do nothing."

She studied him intently. "Look, I know you want to do something, but you're more needed here," she said, not unkindly.

Hiccup's shoulders slumped but he nodded. "Right."

She looked away from him, out the window. "The sun's about to set," she observed. "The raid should start soon."

Right on cue, people burst from the tree's surrounding the village and weapons flashed and war cries went up as Hungalo defended itself.

Faint screams could be heard from the direction of the village and Talayeh sighed. "That will be the children," she commented dryly. She moved her head towards Leilah but never took her eyes of the window. "That's my cue." She hefted her sword.

"You're sure you're going to be fine?" Though Talayeh was looking at both of them, he knew the question was more for Leilah than him.

"Of course we are. It's the same thing every raid. Why will this one be any different?"

Talayeh nodded, agreeing with her sister. Making her way to the door, she looked back. "I'll come back," Talayeh said right before she walked out of the house. "I promise."

"Just be careful," Leilah called out after her. To Hiccup, she shook her head. "I hate these raids," she muttered.

Hiccup was frowning, the gears in his mind turning. "These raids must happen regularly and yet they always get on the island without being spotted." His frown deepened. "There's something more to this."

"No one knows how they do it," Leilah added helpfully. "The Artakh's are just very serious about getting this particular island."

"They came from the forest," he mused. "Has the Chief sent out searches to check the woods?"

"Hiccup, we've checked every inch of this island," Leilah said. "Our best hunters have come back with nothing."

"It could be hidden."

"We would have found it."

"You wouldn't know that," Hiccup countered.

She sighed through her nose, her head rolling back with a groan. "You're stubborn."

Hiccup grinned. "I've been told that. Part of the Viking package, you know?"

Leilah shot him an unimpressed look and Hiccup cleared his throat. "I want to help," Hiccup told her honestly. "I know this isn't my fight, but I can't stand by and do nothing."

Leilah didn't say anything. She pursed her lips, thinking. Finally, she looked at him, nodded. "I can understand that but Tala's right. If you go out there, you'll only get in the way."

"I wasn't going to fight," Hiccup admitted. "Look at me," he spread his arms wide, "I'm a toothpick."

Leilah nodded again, her eyebrow briefly rising as she acknowledged this.

"I was thinking," Hiccup went on, "if I could see the whole scene first, know what goes on and then work from there."

Leilah sighed deeply. "Tala said not to leave the house." Her voice was getting wary, a sign to Hiccup that she was cracking.

"Oh." His face dropped. He didn't want to go against his little friend's sister, especially since she had weapons and looked like she knew how to handle them.

Leilah groaned, a hand running through her hair. "I know a little loophole around that rule. I'll show you, just don't tell Tala, ok?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "We're not leaving the house?" He asked dubiously.

She hesitated. "No," she said slowly. "Not really."

"Surprisingly, that makes me feel a whole lot better," he muttered.

Hiccup could practically feel her eyes roll. "Shut up, and follow me."

XXX

"This," Hiccup said as he surveyed the scene before him, "was not what I was expecting."

It was dark and fire lit up the village in the near distance, little figures fought in the smoke and dust, houses had collapsed and Hiccup watched all this safely from the roof of the house he was currently lying on. He noticed that the Great Hall remained untouched.

Next to him, Leilah smiled smugly. "What can I say? I have my ways."

They were both pressed as close as they could go to the roof, elbows propping them up. Their faces were hardly visible in the shadows as they peered over the edge.

"I'm guessing Tala doesn't know about this?" He used Leilah's nickname for her. He decided he liked it.

She snorted softly. "No. Do you think I have a death wish? But, technically, we didn't break her

rules. We didn't leave the house... We're just not in it."

Hiccup chuckled quietly before turning his full attention back to the raid. It was like the dragon raids back on Berk- no strategy, no order, it was just the one thought that lead their charge. Even so, they were dangerous and needed to be stopped. The only way to do that was to find out how they managed to get on the island and put an end to it.

Hiccup planned to do just that.

"Leilah." The quiet word was laced with authority and command and Leilah snapped to attention.

"How long do the raids usually last?"

"It varies," she answered, just as quietly. "Some can last only a few hours, others can go on all night."

Hiccup nodded his head, taking in the new information. "Are you sure there is a traitor in the village?"

"It's the only reasonable explanation."

"Maybe not," Hiccup said. When he was little, he'd gone out hunting for trolls and instead had stumbled upon a secret tunnel in Berk, right behind the Kill Ring itself. The Hairy Hooligans had no idea it existed thanks to the pile of rocks that hid the small entrance from the outside.

He explained this to Leilah, without giving the name of the former island and tribe.

"A secret tunnel?" She asked, dubious. "We combed the island. Wouldn't someone have found it?"

"It's secret," Hiccup said. "It would be hard to find. A Viking would sweep the area with his eyes, see nothing out of the ordinary and move on."

"We had our best trackers following the trail the retreating Artakh's left behind. How could they have missed it?"

Hiccup thought fast. "They could have followed a bait."

"A bait?"

"Yeah, like a fake trail. An enemy would lead the trackers on a wrong path while the rest of his tribe tiptoe safely to their secret entrance.

"Ok," Leilah said. "How would our trackers miss the entire Artakh's trail, even if they were following a bait? Say if the real Artakh Clan were in different parts of the forest; someone would see the real trail, and report it."

Hiccup was on a roll. "Well, you can only see trails on moss and grass, right? But suppose they went up some water stream or split up to take their own individual paths. This would make it close to impossible to spot them."

Leilah stared at him in surprise and nodded slowly. "It makes sense." Then she frowned. "But how would they get in without leaving a trail?" Her brows lifted as she answered her own question. "Unless they get in the same way they get out."

Hiccup nodded. "It's definitely something to think about."

"If this is true," Leilah said, "then they've gone through a lot of effort to keep this tunnel a secret."

Hiccup nodded distractedly, frowning. "What doesn't make sense is that they've planned this all so well and yet the actual raid is a mess. No order, no flow."

"Maybe they're testing us?" Leilah suggested.

"Maybe."

Their whispered conversation drew to a stop and they lowered themselves even further. There were two people coming their way, friend or foe Hiccup didn't know. He guessed it was the latter.

Glad the lights were off and windows closed, Hiccup held his breath and kept his body as still as he could. Beside him, Leilah was the same. Eventually, they moved away after deciding that the house had no one in it. Hiccup exhaled in relief.

"So that's why you have all the lights off," he whispered to Leilah once the invaders were a fair distance away.

She grinned. "Yeah. Since everyone is either at the Great Hall where it's safe, or fighting, they wouldn't come near the house if there was no lights on, thinking that it was empty. Tala says that with the lights on, it would be a beacon showing them we're in a house on the outskirts of the village and most likely unprotected."

"That's brilliant," Hiccup said, louder than he intended and Leilah elbowed him in the side. "Ow. Sorry." It explained her rules. Eyes were attracted to movement and lights beckoned.

"Just keep your voice down," she said to him. "But yeah, it is. Tala came up with it. She doesn't like me going to the Great Hall with the others."

"Why not?" He asked, curious.

"Because that's where they'd expect us to to be. They wouldn't expect it if a person was missing, especially me," she added, bitterness in her voice. "That's why I'm more protected here." There was something in her voice and Hiccup knew she was holding back more of the story.

"Any other reasons?" He prodded carefully.

She flushed. "The other kids," she mumbled, "they go down there too."

Hiccup frowned. "Why do they pick on you?" He wanted to know.

Leilah shifted in the darkness, shrugged. "I don't know." Her voice was tight.

"I don't believe that," he told her.

She furrowed her eyebrows, her lips pressed in a straight line. "I'm different." Her voice was flat. Hiccup felt his heart clench at the all-too familiar words.

"They all love my sister because she's a fighter and she brings nothing but goodness to the village. She keeps me and herself alive without my mother, or father. But I?" She gave a humorless laugh. "I'm small, I'm weak. I don't know the Viking ways and I don't know how to use a weapon. They think I'm nothing." Her mouth was drawn in a snarl by the end of her speech.

"And they all treat you like this?"

Leilahs lips loosened. "Most. There are those, like the Chief, or a few other adults that believe I'm something more."

Hiccup regarded her, smiling sadly. "I know how that feels."

Leilah seethed. "Don't try and pretend you know what this feels like. I thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else."

She shifted her body, intending to roll away but Hiccup stopped her. "I think it's time I told what it was like on my former island."

He told her everything, even admitted to being the Chief's only son and Heir to the small island. He left out a few parts, like the island's name, the village tribe's name and the fact that he was banished for murder, but he told her of the disappointment he was to his father, the bullying, the hate and hurt he went through for several years and as such had to leave the place he was born.

When he was done, Leilah had calmed down, her mouth open in a perfect circle. After a moment, she slowly closed it. When she spoke, it was with a quiet voice.

"So... You're like me?" Her eyes were wide.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "I guess I am."

He was more alike her than he thought. It scared him just how close their stories were. He glanced at the girl beside him. She had no idea what troubled his thoughts and her eyes roamed the village, obviously looking for her sister.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked tentatively. He didn't need to mention who 'she' was. Leilah would know.

"Of course she is." Leilah was confident in her belief, a different statement to her eyes. "She's going to come back home," she continued. "She always does."

Hiccup nodded in understanding with a hint of sympathy. "Ok."

"Besides," Leilah said with a shrug. "She promised."

There were times that Hiccup forgot Leilah was a 10-year-old. She talked and acted like she was much older. But he was reminded that she was an innocent girl when he looked at her, faithful in the belief that her sister was strong and invincible and she would always come home because she was Talayeh and she made a promise.

Hiccup nodded again in understanding. "Of course she's going to come home then." There was a faint trace of sarcasm in his voice and Hiccup wondered if Leilah noticed. She didn't appear to.

"I'm going to search the woods," he announced to Leilah. She reacted just like he'd thought she would. Her head whipped towards him, her mouth opening to protest.

He had a hand raised before she could draw in breath to do just that.

"The raid just started and won't stop for a few hours. Everyone is busy, especially the attackers. It's the perfect time to snoop and see if I can find out where they come in. I'll slip in and out unnoticed."

Leilah hesitated. "Fine," she conceded. "But only if I come with you."

It was Hiccup's turn to protest.

"I know the forest better than you. I'll make sure you don't get lost and I'm small and fast. Also, Tala was one of the trackers. She told me where the trail was."

He couldn't argue with that. He had one last card to play. "Your sister doesn't want you out there," he tried.

She returned his gaze and Hiccup slumped. "She's going to kill me," he muttered. "Fine!" He said, louder. "You can come."

She smiled victoriously.

XXX

The forest was quiet, calm, peaceful, a different scenery to the village. It had been easy to slip

unseen into the forest and the two walked in silence with dirt, leaves and twigs crunching beneath their feet.

They only spoke with quiet voices in the empty forest, trying to uphold the peacefulness.

"Where did the trail start?" Hiccup questioned.

Leilah lead him to the spot. From behind the few trees that bordered the village's outskirts, they could see the village and the battle that raged, closer to them than Hiccup would've liked.

"Lead the way," Hiccup said to Leilah, giving a small bow. She rolled her eyes at him amusedly and did as he asked.

They came across a stream when they were within the forest. The village was far behind them and Hiccup and Leilah shared a look. So far, his theory was correct.

Instead of following the trail straight through the stream and onto the other side, they followed the stream as it lead them deeper into the forest. The moon's silver light was the only thing lighting their way through the dark forest and Hiccup knew that Leilah was starting to get freaked out, despite the brave face she put on. Hiccup took her hand and Leilah smiled her thanks to him.

He searched in the dim light for a clue, hoping they went the right way. For all he knew, they could've walked right by it and they'd be none the wiser.

Hiccup was just about to give up and turn back around when Leilah tugged at his sleeve. She was staring into the distance and Hiccup followed her gaze. Blackness met his gaze. Then he heard it; soft crunching on the ground, the sound his own feet had just been making. Soft murmurs could be heard, and laughing.

"I didn't think Vikings were one to be quiet," Hiccup murmured to Leilah. She frowned and smiled at the same time.

"They must be really serious about keeping this a secret. Why?"

Hiccup could only shrug.

They crept toward towards the sound and hid behind a shrub when the small clearing came into view. There were small bushes in the clearing, a few clusters of rocks and a rocky wall that reached into the sky. Big Vikings appeared in the clearing, dressed in armor and helmets and holding large weapons tightly in their meaty hands.

Leilah opened her mouth to gasp and Hiccup clamped a hand over her mouth. He shook his head at her, placed a finger against his mouth and turned back to the Artakh Clan. The invaders were appearing suddenly behind a heap of stones that were backed up by the wall of rocks.

"You were right," Leilah said softly.

Hiccup pretended to be hurt. "You didn't believe me?" Even he thought his theory was a bit far-stretched.

"We need to tell the Chief," Leilah said, already backing away. Hiccup agreed, memorizing the clearing so they could find it again.

The Vikings were making their way to the stream. "Leilah," Hiccup hissed and dragged her back under cover. She stared at him in surprise and anger.

"What was that for? Aren't we going to tell the Chief?"

"The Artakh's, they're going to attack the village. They would've seen you."

Leilah relaxed. "Oh," she said quietly, embarrassed about her rush of anger. Hiccup wouldn't betray her tribe. "Thank you. When can we leave then?"

Hiccup didn't react to her anger. "We're going to have to wait until they leave, or try beat them to the village without the stream to guide us."

"I know the forests well," Leilah reminded him. "I can lead us. Even in the dark."

"Lead the way," Hiccup said once again.

XXX

"I'm not going back to the house. I saw it too."

"Leilah, it's dangerous," Hiccup argued.

The ten-year-old didn't back down. "I can help," she insisted.

They were at the village, just inside the forest. Leilah had lead them back with no trouble. When Hiccup asked her to go back into the house, she had blatantly refused.

"Your sister doesn't want you out," Hiccup tried to reason. "What will she do if something happens to you? Or if she finds out we snuck out?"

Leilah huffed. "You're going out!"

"So she'll get mad at me. I'll say you stayed in the house and everything will be fine."

She stomped her foot angrily. "It's not fair."

"Leilah, please," Hiccup said.

She scrunched her nose at him, turned on her heel and marched away from him, towards her house. Hiccup sighed in relief. She may be mad at him, but at least she would be safe.

"This is stupid," he muttered to himself when he saw the raid. "I should just wait until the end."

But if he did that, there might be more death, more homes burnt and the village would go to sleep before he could tell the Chief. He couldn't wait that long.

"Something crazy," he muttered, almost as if to reassure himself and he ran into the village where they battled.

All around him, swords clanged and axes blurred. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Hiccup dodged and ducked around the swinging weapons and the people that welded them.

"Ah!" The cry came from behind him as he searched for the Chief and Hiccup turned in time to see a blade swing down towards him. Stumbling backwards, he missed the blade by a hair's breath.

The Viking that held it wore a savage smile on his face as he prepared to kill Hiccup. Hiccup turned his face, scrunched up his nose and waited. And waited.

He looked up at the man, at the surprised look on the man's face as his numb fingers let go of the sword and he fell to reveal Talayeh standing behind him, her right arm still raised from when she threw her axe and buried it deep in the man's back.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay inside." She didn't yell as she stride to the man and harshly yanked her axe out. Hiccup gulped.

"I'm looking for the Chief," Hiccup told her, hoping his voice was more confident than he felt.

"Why?"

Hiccup kept his lips shut, hoping that Tala got the message that this was no place to talk about it.

She nodded her head.

"Can you take me to the Chief?"

"I can," she said. "The raid's almost over, so they shouldn't need me."

She gestured for Hiccup to follow her as she jogged towards the Great Hall. Her pace was steady as she weaved through the crowd.

"How do you... Know the raid's... Almost over?" Hiccup asked between pants. He was not as fit as Talayeh.

"Look around," she said, not out of breath. "The people are thinning out."

Looking around, Hiccup realised that Tala was right. The invaders must be clearing out. He wondered what the purpose was of the Vikings he saw at the entrance.

They found Chief Vali Thorington in front of the Great Hall. He was battling an invader that seemed to have trouble holding the axe. In only a few strikes, the Chief disarmed the man and knocked him unconscious with one strong blow to the head.

"Chief!" Talayeh called, stepping closer with Hiccup.

"Talayeh," he heartily called back. He noticed Hiccup and a smile spread on his face. "Look who's up and about. Two weeks over already?"

"A week and a half, Sir. But-"

"That's good, that's good. And out with our young Tala no less!" He winked at Hiccup from under a bushy eyebrow.

"Sir-" Hiccup tried again, blushing furiously.

"Those blasted Artakh's tried to get the rest of us, didn't they young Tala, but they're no match for us fierce Hungalians." He laughed loudly.

Tala agreed, hiding a smile as she saw Hiccup. Hiccup glared half-heartedly at her. It was the first smile he had seen on her since he came here.

Finally, she decided to help. "Chief," she said and Hiccup glared briefly as the Chief instantly listened to her. "Hiccup here has something to tell you. Hiccup?" She invited him to speak.

"Thank you," he cleared his throat. "I found out how the clan is getting inside the village."

Stunned silence. They both stared at him.

"I followed the trail until I came across this stream, then I followed the stream and heard voices and followed them." He explained.

Vali came out of his stupor first. "That's great news, laddie." He beamed widely.

"Where?" Talayeh asked. "We checked everywhere."

"It was hidden," Hiccup said. "Unless you do a thorough check, it's easily missed."

The Chief looked around. The people of Hungalo cleaned up the raid, fires were quenched, and the dead bodies were picked up and carried away as the wounded were treated. Behind the three, the doors of the Great Hall opened and children, mothers and the elderly piled out. The raid was over, all was safe.

"Young laddie, tomorrow you must show me where it is you found the hideout. But, for now," he raised his voice, letting every villager hear it, "we attend to our wounded, burn the dead, fix our homes and celebrate how we have driven off the Artakh Clan once again!"

Talayeh nudged him in the ribs, smiled at him. "Good job," she said. "You managed to do something no one else has and now, we'll be able to fight off the Artakh's once and for all."

 **:: :: ::**

 **I need a cover photo for this story, so if you guys know anyone that can draw and would like to draw me one, please PM me.**

 **Other then that though, I don't really have anything to say. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review. Favorites and follows are also greatly appreciated ;)**

 **Replies To Reviews**

 **Erifetim** **: I do consider my beta to be one of the best ;)**

 **Yesboss21** **: as an author, I cannot spoil until you find out yourself. You'll just have to keep reading ;)**

 **Imaginethat242** **: I am so sorry it took so long.**

 **Gordon519** **: not yet he's not ;)**

 **Djberneman** **: well, as you can see or you know, read in this chapter, he can use his brain to do something very important. And this time, he won't get ridiculed for it, until he loses a leg, in the process of fixing someones else's mistakes.**

 **MMM** **: He doesn't like Leilah, I can tell you that. She's too young. Hiccup will think of her as a younger sister. Neither of them are attacking, though Berk will be back... Er, Later.**

 **Everyone Else : Thank you for your review!**

 **Special thanks to erifetim for being an awesome beta!**

 **~Lei' Raeyna**


	9. Chapter 9 - Anew

**Author's Note: Happy holidays everyone! (yes, I know it's the fourth week) I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and New Year. I know I've had the best time. It's been so fun,I've been water skiing (which I find i harder to stay up, ather then get up. anyone else agree?), shopping, to the movies, climbing mountains, to the water fun park (man my arms were sore after that) and I'm even going again tomorrow. Stalling? Who, me?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:: :: ::**

 **Chapter Nine: Anew**

Finding the secret entrance was easier on his second time around. The sun beared down on the small clearing and Hiccup raised a hand to shield his eyes. In the light, the pile of stones seemed to be just that – a pile of stones.

"Here it is, Chief," he called over his shoulder.

At his call, Chief Vali entered the clearing. He followed the smaller boy's eyes to the rock formation. "You're sure, young ladde?"

"Positive."

Chief Vali studied the seemingly ordinary pile of stones. "So simple," he muttered. "Show me the passageway."

Hiccup directed him to where he had seen the men appear the night before. Sure enough, a small opening, barely big enough for the Chief to fit through, was revealed upon closer inspection. Anyone just looking at the area would have completely missed it. The Chief peered into the caves opening.

"Have you seen where it leads to?" He asked.

Hiccup shook his head. Realising the Chief wasn't looking at him he said, "No, sir."

Vali squeezed through the small fit. "Go get some firewood," he called back to Hiccup. "We need something to light up the path."

Hiccup did so, returning only a minute later with the driest sticks he could find. He followed Vali into the tunnel without much difficulty thanks to his smaller size. Sunlight streamed behind him, lighting up the entrance. Vali was crouched on the ground, studying the many faint footprints that could be seen on the dirt. The Artakh's weren't as careful in the tunnel as they had been in the forest.

Hiccup handed the sticks to Vali, who in turn started rubbing those together.. It didn't take long for a spark to jump and soon small flames were the source of the orange light.

Holding the stick in front of him, Vali lead the way and Hiccup followed close in his wake. The tunnel they were in was large, bigger than the entrance, and Vali had no trouble standing straight. The walls were jagged and uneven, like someone had hacked into it.

After walking for what felt like forever, a light pulsed in the distance, beckoning them forward. Hiccup squinted his eyes at the bright light – he didn't realise how much his eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit tunnel.

As they got closer to the exit, the sound of harsh waves crashing against shore reached his ears. Hiccup silently followed closely behind Vali, his large form blocking Hiccup's view. Finally, the tunnel ended and Hiccup's foot stepped out onto soft sand.

"A beach," Hiccup said. "That's where it leads to."

With Vali's figure still blocking his sight, Hiccup side stepped around him. It was a rather small beach, Hiccup figured, and he could see the occasional scrap of wood or cloth laying here or there, half buried in the sand. At the edge of the beach, waves were crashing against rocks and sand, flinging sea spray into the air.

"Did you guys even know this was here?" Hiccup asked.

Vali shook his head, his lips pursed.

Looking up, Hiccup easily discovered why. A huge outcrop of land stretched above them, completely overshadowing the small beach.

"It's amazing," Hiccup said as he looked around in amazement. "It's the perfect way to invade a village."

Vali nodded in agreement. "Aye, they had the element of surprise. We're lucky that our people could spot their boats before they could make it to shore."

"Why would they let their boats be spotted? They can't be cocky, because they've failed in all their attempts to overthrow Hungalo."

The Chief stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You're a smart lad. But you're missing something. To get to this beach by sea, you have to sail a certain way. See that current over there?" He pointed to the left side of the raging water. "And those rocks to the right don't look like something you want to hit."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. He could see what the Chief was trying to explain. Yet he couldn't help but hold himself higher over the small compliment. Back on Berk, they had seen his advanced thinking as one less thing that made him a Viking.

"Time to head back." The Chief rubbed his hands together. "I've got plans to make."

:: :: ::

"Hiccup."

The man turned at his name. He'd just gotten back from the forest and the Chief had left him, presumably to prepare war plans with this new knowledge. Alaine sprinted towards him. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she smiled at him.

"Finally, there you are," she said. "I have good news. The two weeks aren't over, but you should be healthy enough to leave the hut."

"So I can…" he trailed off.

"Leave. You can leave." Alaine finished for him.

Hiccup hesitated. When he had woken up, he wanted nothing more than to leave this place, because he was an Outcast and he didn't deserve to be here, to be happy. But a little part of him didn't want to go.

Hiccup brushed his hand through his hair as he sighed.

Alaine debated with herself, then she placed a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Then again," she said lightly, "you could stay here on Hungalo. I'm sure the Chief would agree to it."

She stepped away, nodded at something behind Hiccup before she strode away.

Someone else joined Hiccup. "Tough choice," Talayeh commented.

Hiccup lifted his head. "How's Leilah?" He changed the subject.

Talayeh raised an eyebrow. "Perfectly healthy, and absolutely glowing after a walk in the forest."

The corners of his lips lifted before dropping. "You know about that, huh?"

She shrugged. "It was kind of obvious."

"Ah."

"Are you leaving?"

They were back onto the subject Hiccup least wanted to talk about. "Well… I…"

"Leilah seems to like you."

The statement caught him by surprise. "What?"

She didn't look at him, instead choosing to gaze around her village.

"She doesn't have many friends," Talayeh finally said. "She doesn't talk to me about it and she tries to be happy all the time, but I know…" sighing, she shook her head. "You're her friend. So… Thank you, for that."

Awkwardly, Hiccup shrugged. "She's a good kid."

"Yeah," Talayeh agreed fondly. She turned to him, her face completely serious. "If you don't wish to go, you can stay with us."

Hiccup glanced at her in shock. "R-really? You-you would do that?"

"I know Leilah would appreciate it." Her eyes met his. "And you seem like an okay guy."

If only you knew the truth, a little voice in the back of his head said.

"However," she continued. "You'll have to earn your keep, but I can help you until you're settled in."

"I can- I, um, used to be an apprentice Blacksmith back at- uh, my home island. I wasn't very good, but I could get by."

She nodded. "I can ask the old Blacksmith. He'll like having the help, I think." She raised an eyebrow at him. "So what do you say?"

Hiccup was at a loss for words. She barely knew him, and she was offering him her home. He could stay on the island and maybe, just maybe he could find his place here. Biting his bottom lip, wondering if he made the right choice, Hiccup spoke.

"Yes."

 **:: :: ::**

 **Author's Note: The chapter is short, I know. Only a thousand words :( There really was nothing for me to write. Whats this now? Short chapter, and it took me three months to post?!... I'm not even going to try making up an excuse. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please, please review. Seriously, it's not encouraging when you view, follow or favurite a story, and don't bother to leave a review. It's just two tiny little sentences. Right there.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **ivanganev1992: Snotlout did deserve it the most. I'm glad you agree. He really shouldn't have mentioned Valka. Hiccup is indeed an expert inventor. Unfortunately, with the disappointent from his father and his abusive tribe, I don't think Hiccup himself see's it that way; he's see's his ideas and inventions as more of a nuisence. But don't worry, a certain someone is going to fix that.**

 **Takanuva: Thank you. The ony thing I need to work on now is my posting schedule :) I haven't actually heard of Artakha and the Hand of Artakha. I just found the name of the internet, it means 'Rightful Ruler', which I thought fitting for the clan.**

 **Anryhenry: I never actually noticed that... but you're right. Although, I am hoping to reveal a softer side to Tala as the story goes on. She's just very protective of her family.**

 **MMM:** **Toothless isn't actually in this story :'D I am planning o having him introduced in the sequel, but he and Berk will not be making an appearance in A Dark Secret. It is just Hiccup and Hungalo.**

 **Gordan519: What is it exactly about my writing style that you find confusing? I would love to look at it, and perhaps fix it.**

 **erifetim: I'll definitely make sure he does ;)**

 **Everyone Else: Thanks for you reviews!**

 **~Night Ryder711**


	10. Chapter 10 - Blacksmith

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I kept all you guys waiting. I really didn't mean to wait this long to post. This chapter has not been edited by my beta, and is a rough draft. Again, sorry it took this long.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED. Changes will be made to this chapter. This is only a rough draft.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:: :: ::**

 **Chapter Ten - Blacksmith**

Halvor critically examined the sword Hiccup had forged. He ran his fingers over the edge, grunted, and then swung it experimentally through the air a few times. Finally, he set the blade aside and turned to the boy waiting anxiously outside.

For a moment, neither spoke. Then the blacksmith grunted again. "It's a good sword," he admitted gruffly. "It'll be nice having an extra pair of hands to help in the forge. Especially after this last raid."

Hiccup's face broke out in a grin. "I won't let you down, sir," he promised. "When do I start?"

The old blacksmith threw him an old apron hanging from a nearby hook. "Now."

Hiccup put on the apron and immediately set to work. Halvor, satisfied that Hiccup was working, turned back to his own work, only sparing Hiccup a glance to tell him where the tools belonged or where he could work. Even though the forge was different to the one on Berk, Hiccup soon relaxed into the rhythm. All day long, he pounded on burning metal, sharpened blunted weapons and the familiar smell of heat and oil and sweat burned in his mind. This was something he knew he could do, this was something he was good at.

 **XXX**

"I'm back," Hiccup called as he walked through the door of his new home. "Anyone home?"

There was a soft padding of footsteps above him and Leilah appeared at the top of the staircase. "Just me," she said.

"Not out and about?" Hiccup joked.

"No. I… didn't feel like going out today. Besides, I wanted to know if you got the job."

Hiccup nodded, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Well, you are the first to know that you are looking at the official new Blacksmith apprentice."

Leilah pumped her fist in the air. "That's amazing. I knew you would get it."

"That made one of us," he laughed. "But I couldn't have gotten it without you're sister."

Leilah laughed in return. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait to kiss her feet," she teased. "Tala's out hunting."

"Oh. Do you know when she's coming back?"

Leilah jumped down the last of the steps. "Well," she shrugged, "it won't be for a while. She and the other hunters are checking the dragon traps. They do this once every few weeks."

Hiccup frowned. Since he had arrived, he had yet to see a single dragon. "Dragon's attack you guys?"

Leilah shrugged again. "They do sometimes, but it's rare that we get dragons around here."

"Why do you trap them then?" He asked, curious.

"We have to. There's this person, Dragon Bloody-fist, or something. I don't know much about it though, you'll have to ask Talayeh.

Hiccup nodded, his curiosity growing over this Dragon Bloody-fist person. Why did he want the dragons?

"So how did the first day of work go?" Leilah asked, distracting Hiccup from his thoughts. He launched into the details and by the time Talayeh had arrived home later that evening, Dragon Bloody-fist had slipped from his mind.

 **XXX**

Hiccup woke from his fitful sleep when the sun touched the land. He blinked blearily, the remnants of his dream beginning to fade away. It was with a start that he realised he needed to go to the Forge – and soon.

He threw on his clothes in record time and was out the door in five minutes with only a small piece of bread for breakfast. When he hurriedly entered the Forge, Halvor looked up at him from his station by the customer window. It was shut. The Blacksmith grunted, but he said nothing and turned to open the window.

Hiccup grinned a little in relief. He grabbed his apron off the hook and put it on, noticing how it was a little too big for his small frame and set to work as the villagers piled it on.

Afternoon was dawning on the village when a loud knock interrupted Hiccup. He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked towards the open window.

Usually it was Halvor's job to see to the villagers as Hiccup was only the apprentice, but he had been called away by the Chief.

Hiccup carefully set down the axe he was currently working on and went to the window. It was only one man, buff like the Blacksmith, not tall but not short either. He was tanned, like the few fisherman Hiccup had seen around, and he smelt of strong fish oil. He was holding an axe.

"How can I help you?" He asked the villager.

The villager didn't answer, but instead tilted his head at Hiccup. He was squinting at him. "You're that boy. The one from the sea," He said.

"Yes," Hiccup nodded. "I am."

The man smiled at Hiccup. "I'm Adjunn. Me and my son found you, brought you here. Didn't think you was going to make it, if you forgive me saying it."

"Oh," Hiccup said, remembering the name from when Alaine had told him.

"Tell me, what's your name, lass?" Adjunn asked.

"Uh, Hiccup. Great name, I know."

"Well, Hiccup, we were going to pass right by you if it weren't for that dragon hovering above you. A Thunderdrum, I believe it's called. I don't really know, dragons aren't my expertise. I'm just a local fisherman."

He coughed. "But, as I was saying, I decided to give it a bit of a look over. Olaf, my son, didn't want to. Thought we shouldn't get a dragon with only two of us but he went to check it out with me. But the bloody dragon flew off before we could get close to it, and that's when I saw you there, lying still in the sand."

"You were passed out cold, pale too. Me and Olaf, we docked the boat and ran straight to you. Thought you was dead, we did. There was blood everywhere – staining all over the sand, trails of it in the water and all over your back."

Hiccup bit his lip at this part, but continued listening to Adjunn in silence.

"We tried looking at it but there was sand stuck to it and we couldn't see past it. And we thought it best if our healer looked at it instead of us. We set sail for Hungalo immediately."

Hiccup let out a small sigh of relief. Alaine had told the truth – only she knew about the mark.

"Thank you," he said to Adjunn. "Things are really looking up for me here and it's all thanks to you."

Adjunn smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "It's no problem lassie. I'm just glad I could help." Then he laughed. "And it seems that you fit here in our village. Two Blacksmiths sure will make our life easier."

It was then he remembered the reason why he was at the Forge in the first place. He held out his axe for Hiccup to see.

"Can you sharpen this for me? I noticed it was a wee bit dull last night."

"Sure," Hiccup said. "Anything else?"

"Not for now," The fisherman answered. It didn't take long for him to sharpen the axe (it was only a wee bit dull) and he handed it back to its owner. Adjunn handed Hiccup a few coins and waved to Hiccup as he walked off. "I'll see you around, lass," He called over his shoulder. Hiccup waved back, a little awkwardly.

Hiccup resumed his work on the axe without fuss and the rest of the day passed by without too much hassle.

He got home after Talayeh. After having more than two weeks off and losing as much blood as he did, he was tired when he got home; his arms were sore from pounding metal and lifting large weapons. After a small supper he stumbled up to his room (Talayeh and Leilah's mothers' old room) and fell upon the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 **XXX**

The next couple of days passed quickly for Hiccup. He was quickly setting into his new routine and as time went on, he began to regain his finer pints of Blacksmithing. Halvor, although he didn't say it, was particularly impressed by his growing skills.

With two Blacksmiths, the work was finished quickly and the weapons repaired easily. It was days after when any excitement occurred in Hungalo.

It was spotted around mid-morning- a dragon. The horn was sounded, but it was different from the war horn; this one was three short blasts followed by one long one.

Hiccup glanced up when he heard it. He had just finished a new sword and placed it on a rack when the horns sounded. Beside him, Halvor grunted, annoyed, and shuffled off to fish for something in one of the draws.

"What's that horn mean?" Hiccup asked him.

"Dragon," was all Halvor said. He pulled out a familiar weapon – a bola. He chucked it to Hiccup, who stumbled a bit under the extra weight and grabbed a few extra bolas himself.

They both ran outside. Already, Hungalians were crowed outside, armed with various weapons. Hiccup spotted Talayeh in the middle of the crowd and in the back he saw a cart with chains being slowly wheeled in. Beside him, Halvor threw bolas to random villagers. Taking his lead, Hiccup handed his own off to the nearest villager.

"Where's the beast?" A voice boomed over the noise. All chatter ceased and the full attention of the gathered villagers turned to the Chief.

"It was spotted flying from the South, heading straight towards us," a villager piped up from somewhere to Hiccup's left. Hiccup recognised her. He had seen her around a couple times; as part of the watch guard.

South. That was the direction Berk lay, and beyond that Helheim's Gate. But what business did a dragon have, flying so far from its nest?

"Only one?" The Chief asked.

"Yes," was the answer he received.

"You know the drill," Chief Vali roared. "We wait until it comes into shooting range. If luck be with us, the beast will land and we can charge then. If not, we bring it down with our arrows and bolas." The crowd cheered in agreement. "And remember, we capture it _alive_ ," He boomed over the roaring crowd.

The crowd began to move, marching towards where the dragon would soon be making an appearance. Hiccup soon lost Halvor and instead he struggled through the mass of bodies to find Talayeh. He found her a little way back from the warriors carrying long-distance weapons. Her sword was in her hand.

She turned when she felt his presence and looked surprised upon seeing him there. "Hiccup. Aren't you supposed to be at the forge?"

He nodded once. "Yeah. I was handing out bolas with Halvor and got swept away."

"There," someone cried. Hiccup and Talayeh both looked in the direction they were pointing. There was a black dot on the horizon. It was getting larger and larger, and slowly the dot took on the form of a large dragon, red with black stripes running across its body. From his distance, Hiccup could see the dragon, a great Monstrous Nightmare, sagging lower and lower, coming closer to the ground. It was making straight for Hungalo.

It was closer, close enough that it could now see the people waiting for it. It strained, trying to pull itself up, higher in the air. But the beast had already crossed into the range of their weapons, and with a _tang!_ arrows were released from bows. A lucky arrow hit the unfortunate dragon in the underside of its right wing.

It roared in pain and its already weak wings flailed in the air. Its descent dropped further and continued to rapidly decrease as it struggled on.

That the dragon hadn't already attacked confused Hiccup. As a Viking of Berk, he had been taught from an early age that dragons _always_ go for the kill. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Talayeh ready her sword.

When the Monstrous Nightmare was but only several metres above the nearest village house, the Chief bellowed. Abruptly, several of the villagers at the front raised their arms back and launched their bolas at the beast.

One wrapped itself around the dragon's legs. Another wrapped itself around the dragon's great big body and the third hit the beasts injured wing and wrapped around both of its wings. The beast, rendered unable to fly, fell and crashed into the ground where it lay unmoving.

Vali was the first to run to the downed dragon. Talayeh and Hiccup followed close behind him. It was alive; that much Hiccup could see. Its breathing was shallow and the rise and fall of its chest were weak. How long must it have flown without food or rest? The dragons on Berk, Hiccup remembered had never been taken down so easily, not even by their best fighters.

Vali motioned to four of the buffer village men. "Take it down to the Ring with the rest of 'em. We'll keep it there for Drago."

Hiccup tilted his head at the somewhat familiar name. _Drago…_ Talayeh saw his gesture.

"Drago Bludvist." Talayeh said quietly beside him. _Drago Bludvist…_ Where had he heard that name? It was buzzing around his mind, just out of reach.

"He is a man without reason; a mad man," she added further and, in the light, Hiccup saw her eyes burn. "All he wants is power, and power he shall get when he finishes his dragon army."

 _Dragon Army… Dragon… Drago Bludvist…_ That's it! _Dragon Bloody-fist_. Hiccup groaned inwardly. He felt like punching himself in the head. How could he have missed that?

"Leilah was telling me about him the other day. I forgot about him until now though," Hiccup told her. "She said you were working for him, capturing dragons."

Talayeh nodded, her lips pressed into a tight line. Hiccup asked his next question. "Why are the people of Hungalo working for him?"

She sighed, and her eyes fluttered close. "I had kind of hoped you would not ask," she admitted, "but you're one of us now, and you deserve to know the truth. It was a little over six years ago, and I was young but I can still remember that night."

Her eyes opened, and Hiccup could see a faraway light in them, as if she were seeing something from long ago. "The raid we suffered that night was great. Many were our losses and few our victories. Our spirits were low and our home, our supplies, were damaged. Smoke and ash filled the sky and the air around us."

Her eyes darkened. " _He_ came then, wrapped in the hide-skin of a black dragon, mysterious and dark. He was unwelcome in our home, but soon we saw that he was not as alone as we had first thought. Dragons, armoured dragons surrounded us. They came crawling in from the shadows and descended from the skies. And I am sure that though we could not see, many hid in the cover of shadows. I can still recall the feeling of many poisonous eyes watching from afar."

She sighed, and the rage subsided from her brown eyes and warmth returned, though it was little at first. "Back then, we were not as strong as we are now and the Artakhs were stronger. When Drago made his offer, we accepted. Ever since then, we've been working for him, bringing him all the dragons he requires. In return, he supplies us with men to fight if we should need it."

While Talayeh had been talking, the four men had inched around the dragon and now had it surrounded. It was eying them warily and when one of the men took a step too close, it growled, a thin line of smoke coming out of its mouth.

It was trapped and cornered, but Hiccup knew that those were the most dangerous to fight.

The beast reared its head up. It opened its jaws wide and Hiccup could see the light in the back of its throat. He took a step back, but Talayeh had seen something he hadn't and side-stepped past the dragons line of fire. She raised her sword before her and deflected the sharp talon of the monstrous Nightmare before it could hit the unsuspecting villager. The force of the desperate animal sent her stumbling backwards. Her sword snapped under the pressure.

Vali bellowed once more and again, bolas were thrown at the dragon. The four fighters surrounding the dragon didn't wait for the dragon; they charged. They swarmed the dragon, pinning it down from all sides.

When the dragon was effectively pinned, the cart was wheeled in. The dragon was forced onto the cart and numerous chains were snapped around its neck, body and legs. A muzzle was thrown on next.

"Good job men," Vali called out as the dragon was carted off. "Drago will be pleased. Now back to work."

The villagers grumbled at the name, but they trickled off after the dragon, going back to their jobs. Hiccup rushed to Talayeh. She was on the ground, propping herself up on her elbows. "Ow," she groaned. "That was sore." She managed a smile as Hiccup offered her a hand.

"Thanks," she said, accepting it. He helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked and she shrugged lightly. "Course I am."

Then she looked around and groaned again. Hiccup tilted his head as she left him to pick up the two pieces of her sword. "Dammit," she swore. Then she sighed and looked at Hiccup.

"Come on, I think we'd better get back to work."

 **XXX**

The excitement caused by the appearance of the dragon was dying down a few days later. Busy at the Forge, he hadn't seen much of Talayeh or Leilah since the dragon was captured. As far as he knew, the dragon was kept locked away in the Ring, where it would stay until Drago came to collect his next payment – of what Hiccup still didn't know.

He found himself thinking about the attack, how easily the dragon could've injured or killed someone, had it not been so exhausted. His brain whirled, remembering a weapon he had designed (on paper) back on Berk when he was younger. He had never given it much thought before now, but if he could make it work, it would really help Hungalo.

So that's where he found himself on a sunny afternoon, sitting down at a desk in the back of the Forge and looking over a hastily drawn sketch of the weapon he dubbed as 'The Mangler', when a knock came from the window.

Distracted, Hiccup jerked up. "Be right there," he called, shoving his chair back so he could stand. He spared a glance at his sketch, wondering how he could improve it, or make it. Lost as he was in his thoughts, he didn't notice who was at the counter.

"How can I help- Talayeh?" He looked up at the girl.

"Hi Hiccup," she greeted. "Busy?"

"Uh," he stammered. "No. Just working on some designs. What do you need?"

She held up her sword – or the two pieces that were her sword. "Can you repair this?"

Hiccup took it from her. "Yeah, no worries. When do you want it back?"

"Sometime soon. Just bring it home whenever you're done."

Hiccup nodded and placed the broken sword down beside him. Talayeh handed him the coins to pay for it.

"So, what are you doing now?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm free for the rest of the afternoon. I can't find Leilah anywhere… So I'm looking for a way to pass the time."

Hiccup ducked his head. "If you want, you can come in," he mumbled.

Talayeh grinned at him. "That would be great, thank you." She hopped onto the counter and swung her legs over the side.

"Careful," Hiccup said. "Halvor would kill me if he knew you were on his counter."

She laughed, but slid off the counter to follow Hiccup back to his desk. "Where is Halvor anyway?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. It's my time off. Haven't seen him since I came in."

She looked over his shoulder to see the design he was working on. "What's this?" She asked, fingering the paper.

"Oh, just, uh," he rubbed the back of his head, "some design I'm working on. It's nothing really."

"Nothing?" Talayeh said in disbelief. "Hiccup, this is really good. I didn't know you could invent. What does it do?""

He blushed at the compliment, but thankfully, Talayeh was busy staring at the paper and didn't notice. "Yeah, I started inventing back on my old island, but they didn't… Well, let's just say they didn't exactly appreciate it. I call this one 'The Mangler'. It launches bolas into the air. I thought it could be helpful in taking dragons down"

Talayeh looked up at him and smiled. "Well, I think Hungalo will be different. How does it work?"

He launched into a detailed explanation of how his design would work. As he talked, he lost his awkwardness as he started talking about something he was passionate about and missed the fleeting smile that danced across her lips.

When he finished, Talayeh looked outside and noticed how low the sun had gone. "I better go. Leilah will be probably be home by now."

"Aw," Hiccup pouted.

Talayeh laughed at his expression. "I'll see you later tonight, OK."

Hiccup walked with her out of the Forge. They stopped there, staring at each other. "See ya soon," Talayeh said after a moments pause. She started walking away from the Forge.

"See ya, Talayeh," Hiccup said back.

She stopped, spun around and shot him an impish grin. "Call me Tala."

Hiccup stood watching after her, even when he could no longer see her lean figure. "Tala," He rolled the name around his tongue. It felt nice.

 **XXX**

The next morning, he saw Leilah on his way to work. He hadn't seen her for a while – not properly, at least. Last night, she barely came out of her room and dinner was tense, Leilah leaving at the earliest opportunity. He and Tala were worried about her.

"Leilah," he called, waving her over. She obliged him, albeit reluctantly. As she walked over, Hiccup noticed that she was limping and she was holding the right side of her stomach. "How have you been?" He asked. "I haven't really talked to you for a while."

She pressed her lips into a tight line. "Fine," she mumbled, so low Hiccup could barely hear her.

Inwardly, he frowned. Something was off… He asked her about it. "I'm fine," she shrugged him off. But there was an edge to her voice that hadn't been there before.

"Ok." Hiccup didn't know what else to say. She was brushing him off. "I'm always here to talk," he let her know.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Ok," she mumbled, quieter than before. "I have to go," she muttered, slipping past Hiccup. As she did, her sleeve slipped back and Hiccup caught sight of a bruise forming.

"Leilah, wait." Hiccup caught hold of her wrist and spun her around. Ignoring the look she sent him, he pushed her sleeve all the way back. Bruises dotted her arms, and Hiccup was willing to bet they covered more of her body.

"Leilah," his voice was gentler now. "Where did you get these?"

She tugged her wrist out of his hand. "Nowhere."

"Ok," he said, resigned. "But you should at least go to the Healers to get them checked out."

Her expression hardened. "I'm _fine_ ," she said stiffly and stalked away, leaving a confused Hiccup behind.

 _Right_ , he thought as she hurried off, a frown tugging at his features. _Fine_.

Throughout the rest of the day, he couldn't stop thinking about how strange Leilah had been acting. Those bruises, the way she was walking and holding her side… Hiccup had a sinking feeling he knew where she had gotten this hurt. He need to talk to Tala about it. If anyone could help Leilah, it was her.

Speaking of Tala, Hiccup turned his attention to her sword. The metal had snapped, clean in two. Hiccup could make another easily, but he wanted her new sword to be special, a way of him thanking her for everything. And Blacksmithing was one of his finer talents.

Unfortunately, his time to work on the sword became limited when the next morning, the Chief gathered every villager in the town square. Three people stood behind him.

"I'm presuming you all know about the secret passageway the Artakhs have been using to sneak inside our village?" Chief Vali started.

Nods and mummers of consent followed his words.

"Good," the Chief said. He raised his voice louder. "The Artakhs have no idea that we know about their secret entrance. We are going to use that knowledge to our advantage. We're going to surprise them. But I need every villager who can fight. Who's with me?"

A cry went up and Vali held up a hand. Silence swept through the crowd once more. A proud grin was on the Chiefs face as he looked out upon the people who would so swiftly follow him.

"Now then," the Chief continued, his voice suddenly underlining his authority. "I want all the villagers unable to fight at the Great Hall. The rest will split into two groups. One group will go to the forest where they'll wait, hidden in the tree tops behind where the Artakhs surround us. You'll be led by Elvin," Vali gestured to the man standing to his far left, "and the other group will be led by me. We're staying inside the village. When the enemy attacks, they'll be caught between two fronts. The Artakhs won't know what hit them."

The villagers crowed and this time, there was no stopping them. "Talayeh, Gunarr, Junn and Isla, I want to see you now." Then he addressed the crowd. "Hungalo, more will be arranged by tomorrow afternoon."

Satisfied he had told them all there was to know, he turned to wait for the four he had called to show. The crowd began to disperse and Hiccup followed them, managing to catch a glimpse of Tala, another woman and two males standing before the Chief. None of them looked happy with what Vali was saying.

 **XXX**

As promised, the Chief read out the groups next morning. Hiccup, thankfully, would be manning the Forge while Halvor joined the Chiefs group. Leilah would be at the Great Hall where she'll stand guard with the other kids her age. Hiccup didn't hear Talayehs name called.

With Halvor at the Chiefs side more often than not and most of the work done thanks to the two Blacksmiths, Hiccup had the Forge to himself. He wasted no time on starting his project. He didn't need to worry about hiding it for she hardly came to visit the Forge. Hiccup assumed she was, along with the rest of the village, preparing for what was to come.

He had the sword finished in several days. It was a beautiful creation; perfectly balanced, molded from the best metal he could find, then polished until it gleamed and with hand-drawn designs Hiccup himself had carved into the blade. The handle was simple and plain, black in colour and with only a single picture carved into it; a single line going straight down with three lines crossing through it. He had caught a glimpse of it hanging from her corded, leather necklace.

The opportunity to present the new sword to Tala came the very next day, after he had finished showing his designs to the Chief for 'The Mangler'. Vali had been impressed with the invention, and had clapped Hiccup on the back, looking at the boy in quiet amazement. "We're lucky to have to here with us, boy," was all Vali had said. But the words hit Hiccup hard and he was reminded of what he had somehow managed to forget the few weeks he had stayed on this island he was beginning to call home.

 _Lucky to have you_ , the words echoed.

"Hiccup," a voice said and Hiccup was jerked out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw Talayeh waving a hand in his face. When she saw he was back to the present, she smiled at him. "Lost in thought?"

Hiccup thought again of what he had done. "Yeah I was." He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dark thoughts and turned to Tala. "What are you doing here?" He saw that she was fidgeting with her corded necklace.

Talayeh frowned slightly. "I can't find Leilah again. She's been gone all afternoon. I was hoping you knew where she'd be."

Hiccup shook his head. "Sorry. But I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Maybe," Tala agreed half-heartedly. "What were you doing?"

"I was showing the plans for 'The Mangler' to the Chief," Hiccup told her. "He liked it."

"I told you he would," Tala said. "Your design was amazing and it could really help us out with the dragons."

"Which reminds me," Hiccup said. "Your sword is ready and at the Forge. I was going to give it to you, but I haven't seen much of you around lately."

She averted her eyes. "Yeah," she said. "I've been preparing for the raid."

Hiccup tilted his head at her, already leading the way to the Forge. "What are you doing? I didn't hear your name get called out."

She shook her head. "It didn't. The Chief assigned me and three others a different job." Her voice turned sharp. "But I'm not going to say what."

Hiccup held up his hands in surrender. "Ok. That's your business." They reached the Forge and Hiccup went inside while Talayeh waited by the window. He found her sword exactly where he left it; bundled in cloths on his desk. He unwrapped it from the cloths and headed outside to Talayeh.

She gingerly took it in both hands from Hiccup. She held the gleaming sword up vertically in front of her face and gave it a few test swings. The light caught the carvings and she raced them with her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you."

She looked down and noticed the single symbol carved into the black handle. Her fingers followed the lines as her eyes flicked up to Hiccup curiously.

He felt the need to explain himself. "I, uh, saw it on your necklace. Thought you'd like it," he trailed off.

But Talayeh only smiled at him. One of her hands rose to rest on the leather cords of her necklace. "My father gave it to me when I was young. It was his people's symbols, meaning strength."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

A single loud horn was blasted. Talayeh and Hiccup both jumped, startled by the sudden noise. "The Artakhs," Tala hissed. "The ships have been spotted."

The villagers were already separating into their groups and marching to their assigned positions. Talayeh cursed; she didn't have her axe, her sword sheath, or her daggers.

"Stay inside the Forge," she said to Hiccup and ran off in the direction of her home. Hiccup obeyed. Peeking out of the open window, Hiccup could see that the last of the Hungalians were in position. The group staying inside the village walked calmly and unhurriedly, intending to lull the Artakhs into a false sense of security. He couldn't see Talayeh anymore.

It was quiet. The Artakhs weren't invading like they usually did. Though now weary, the Hungalians inside the village didn't drop their facade.

Hours slowly ticked by, tension filled hours where the attack was waited for with baited breath, ye still there was no attack. The villagers were getting restless.

Eventually, the Chief ordered a few of the closer villagers, including Halvor, to join him as he checked out the secret passageway. They entered the thick canopy cautiously and were soon lost to sight.

Tension hung thick on the air as they waited for the Chief to get back. Hiccup found himself shifting from one foot to the other and constantly scanning the forest that surrounded the village.

He saw Leilah first. She was quietly slipping out from the forest, a different direction from where the Chief had gone. "Leilah," he called, wondering what she was doing in the forest and not in the Great Hall. "There you are."

The ten-year-old didn't meet his eyes, but instead side-stepped around him and continued on her path. Leilah didn't once look back at him.

 **XXX**

 **Authors Note: So there it is. Chapter 10 is finally up. Hopefully, I can post the edited version of this chapter up soon. In the meantime, Read and Review :)**

 **-Night Ryder711**


	11. Chapter 11 - Undone

**Authors Note: Family drama is the worst. Literally.**

 **Anyways, school is coming up, so that's something to look forward to (not). Holidays went way too fast. Again, this chapter has not been edited. I repeat, it HAS NOT been edited.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 11 - Undone**

Unease was high in Hungalo. It had been ever since the Chief had exited the forests, announcing that the Artakh's were nowhere in sight – not their ships nor their warriors. This kind of thing had never happened before and it worried the villagers greatly.

The matter was not helped when the next morning, a small ship sailed in to Hungalo's port, with black sails and on them, a strange symbol Hiccup had never seen before. As soon as the ship had been sighted, something hung in the air. Hiccup could feel it, see it in their faces.

When the ship was closer, the Chief was called for and Hiccup watched from afar as a lone man, dressed in armour, stepped off the ship and Chief Vali stepped up to greet him.

They talked privately and Hiccup was too far away too use their facial expressions as a cue on how their conversation was going. Finally, the Chief stepped away and the man returned to his ship, sparing no further glance towards the Chief or his village.

The villagers gathered at the village square, anxiously waiting for their Chief to return. Hiccup himself was confused as to what the hell was going on, and curious to find out.

Hiccup, surrounded by tall people and naturally being short, couldn't see much over the heads off his fellow villagers but he knew immediately when the Chief arrived. The noise level rose and Hiccup often found himself being pushed to the side as each villager tried to make their voice loud enough to be heard.

Vali held up a hand. "Enough," he said and his people settled. Hiccup craned his neck and could just manage to see Vali's face. His brows were furrowed, his lips in a tight line and there was a furious light in his eyes.

"That was a messenger from Drago Bludvist," the Chief explained. "He had need of us. Tomorrow morning, he will send one of his Trappers to collect the dragons we captured for him. He also wishes to borrow some of our best warriors."

Predictably, the villagers protested at this. They needed every one of their warriors, especially now, when they were wary of the Artakh's plan. Hiccup agreed with them, but he stayed silent, already knowing thanks to Tala's tale that to deny Drago would be suicide for the Chief and the entire village.

 _A Chief protects his own_ , Hiccup remembered his own father telling him.

 **XXX**

Hiccup was up early – well, earlier – the next morning. At this time, Hungalo was asleep and so quiet and peaceful, a varying contrast to how Hiccup usually saw the village. He was on his way to the Forge when he bumped into Halvor, who merely grunted his 'hello' for the day. Hiccup hid his grin at the grouchy Blacksmith and fell into step beside him.

It was only when the two Blacksmiths entered the Forge did the village and its inhabitants begin to wake. Many of those getting up bright and early were the warriors, who Hiccup knew had been handpicked by Chief Vali to assist Drago. They would be leaving sometime this morning if they were to go by what Drago's messenger had said.

Knowing that the Chief had things to be preparing for, it came as a shock to Hiccup when he approached the Forge before Hiccup had even started the fire.

"Chief," Halvor greeted. "Wha' can I do for ya?"

"I need you to help chain the dragons. Take whatever you deem necessary and go down to the Ring. There are men already down there. And," Chief Vali jerked his head over at Hiccup, who was lingering in the background. "Take him with you. It'll be good for him to learn this stuff."

Halvor nodded. "Of course, Chief."

Chief Vali clapped the older Blacksmith on the shoulder in silent thanks and he nodded his head at Hiccup before striding away from the Forge.

Halvor wasted no time in getting ready. Hiccup did his best at not getting in his mentors way as he grabbed his weapons; a mace, a round shield, a few bolas and a deadly looking two bladed axe. He dumped the bolas onto Hiccup - who stumbled under their weight but somehow managed to stay standing – and gruffly ordered his apprentice to follow.

It took all Hiccups strength to carry the bolas and he was only too happy when the Ring came into sight. They stopped at the gate leading into the Ring. The first thing Hiccup noticed about the Ring was that it was very similar to the Kill Ring back on Berk, if not a little bit smaller.

Halvor took the bolas from Hiccup. "Go round and watch from the top. I'll show ya' how it's done."

Hiccup obliged, and followed the path around the Ring so he could watch from outside. There he could see the inside of the Ring. It was circular, with cages facing off in every direction. Unlike the one in Berk, which was used for training the recruits and only fitted around five dragons, this one had more cages, fitting around ten in the Ring.

There were people in the Ring, as the Chief had said, about four of them. Hiccup watched they opened the gate and Halvor entered the Ring. The gate closed shut behind him.

The first dragon let out was large, red in colour with black stripes decorating its hide. Scars covered its hide, the pale white standing out like a beacon. Hiccup knew at once this as the dragon they had most recently captured.

Halvor stood alone in the centre of the Ring; the other people had dodged to the side to avoid getting in his way. He dropped the bolas and his mace to the ground and instead hefted the shield on his left arm and swung the axe experimentally in his right.

"Alright," Halvor said, settling into a fighting stance, a grin on his face. "Come an' get me, dragon."

The dragon roared and smoke came out of its mouth. A second later, and a stream of flames was soaring towards Halvor, who sidestepped easily. The dragon roared again and swiped at him with its talons. Halvor took the attack on his shield and used his own strength to push back against the attacking force. He used his free hand to swipe at the dragon's talons with his axe, and barely missed.

As they battled, Hiccup noticed that Halvor and the dragon were heading away from the extra weapons they had brought. If Halvor noticed, or even cared about it, he didn't show it.

The dragon lunged forward, snapping razor sharp teeth at the older Blacksmith. When the Blacksmith dodged, the dragon spewed a stream of fire from its jaws. Halvor covered himself with his shield and rolled out of the way – something Hiccup was surprised he was able to do with his stature.

Unfortunately, as he rolled past the dragon, its red tail swung around and caught Halvor by surprise. He was sent sprawling.

The dragon stalked over to its fallen prey, smoke rising from its flaring nostrils. The people in the Ring besides Halvor prepared to rush to his rescue.

But, as the dragon stalked closer, it seemed Halvor was not finished with the beast. He pushed himself at the dragon, startling it into rearing away but Halvor had both his hands clenched onto the two horns on its head and he wasn't letting go.

The dragon, in a last desperate attempt to remove the men, threw its head against the wall with all its might, crashing Halvor.

Hiccup thought that was it for the old Blacksmith, and it seemed the others in the Ring thought so too.

Then something happened; the dragons head was forced away from the wall and Hiccup could see Halvor, forcing the head back with all his strength. What Halvor did next happened too quickly for Hiccup to see properly. Halvor managed to twist the dragon head and the beast simply collapsed, panting and in a daze, with the underside of its neck facing Halvor.

Halvor whistled, and two of the people he was in the Ring with brought forth a cart Hiccup hadn't yet noticed. He saw that it was the same one from the other day, when this very same dragon had been captured.

They wheeled the cart in next to the dragon and the other two in the Ring surrounded the dragon. The beast simply slumped, defeated, and made no move to struggle.

Together, the five of them wrestled the dragon into the cart, snapping the muzzle and chains onto it so tight it could barely move. Halvor crouched, looking the dragon in its eye. Smoke blew out of its nostrils.

"Take it away," Halvor ordered and the same two men who had brought the cart in wheeled it and the dragon away.

The dragons that Hungalo had captured through the last couple months were brought out one by one. Hiccup counted nine all up, including the Monstrous Nightmare that Halvor had dealt with first.

These dragons (three Nadders, Two Gronkle's, two Zippleback's and another Nightmare), having been kept in their cages for longer than the first Monstrous Nightmare, were weaker and Halvor, now with the added help of the woman and man also in the Ring, subdued them with ease. In fact, Hiccup rather thought that Halvor found it almost too easy.

When each dragon had been defeated, the first two men would come in with a new cart, help chain up the dragon and then cart it away, only to return again with a new cart and repeat the process.

Hiccup found it rather interesting watching the five work together efficiently. It wasn't often that Hiccup saw this level of teamwork back on Berk.

"See all that Hiccup? That's how ya' take care of a dragon," Halvor yelled up to his apprentice. He laughed. "Soon this will be ya'."

Hiccup grinned at him. "A little unfair, don't you think?" He called back. "They won't be able to handle all this." He gestured at himself and struck a manly pose.

Halvor chuckled at his dry sarcasm and Hiccup noticed that the woman and man in the Ring – the other two were carting away the last dragon – were joining in.

A strange feeling grew in Hiccups chest. They weren't mocking him, or hating him for his size or Un-vikingness. The warm feeling grew and Hiccup realised that in the few short weeks he had been here, Hungalo was more his home than Berk had ever been.

 **XXX**

A few hours later a large ship sailed into Hungalo's port. Two triangular white sails flapped proudly in the wind, with a blue design painted on them. From this distance, Hiccup couldn't see what it was. Straightaway, they knew this to be the ship of one of Drago's Trappers. The Chief was alerted, and he quickly ordered the dragons to be brought down to the dock, as well as the men who would be serving Drago as he requested.

With that done, the Chief strode down to the dock to wait for his visitors to dock, as was customary. As the ship sailed closer, the dragons were slowly carted in and lined up just off the dock and the thirty warriors Chief Vali had selected crowded around the dock. Both Hiccup and Halvor stood a few ways away from the group, having assisted with the dragons.

As the last dragon was put into place, the ship touched alongside the dock and men, dressed in bear skins, jumped out with rope and tied the ship to port. A ramp was thrown down from the ship and hit the dock.

Another man, muscular, with black hair and three blue stripes on his chin strolled down the ramp casually, a cocky smirk on his face.

"I am Eret, son of Eret," he introduced himself, stopping in front of the Chief. "Finest Dragon Trapper alive," he declared.

"Vali Thorington," the Chief greeted in return. "Chief of Hungalo."

"Drago Bludvist has need of your… services," Eret said, straight to the point. "My men and I are here to collect."

"We have the dragons and thirty of our finest warriors ready and waiting to set sail," Chief Vali said, gesturing behind him at the crowd. The thirty warriors stood a little straighter at the attention. "Will you be staying the night?"

"No," Eret, side stepping around the Chief and making his way down the dock to look at the dragons. After clenching his jaw in anger for a moment, the Chief followed him. "We only stopped to pick up the payment. Then we're leaving."

The stranger, Eret, ran a critical eye over the Chiefs warriors. He spared Hiccup and Halvor no glance as he passed them.

Finally, he reached the dragons. He whistled lowly as he appraised the beasts, and ran a hand over the first dragons head – a Deadly Nadder. It made to lunge at him, and would've taken his head off if the chains hadn't stopped it.

Eret snatched his hand back and laughed at the beast. He moved on to the next one.

"Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle, another Gronkle, Zippleback, Nadder, Zippleback, Nightmare and Nadder," he muttered under his breath as he saw each of them.

He turned to the Chief. "That makes nine dragons. Which, just so happens to be one under the quota. Drago won't be happy," Eret warned.

"Dragons don't fly out his way. It was hard enough finding these nine, we couldn't get ten," the Chief explained.

"Drago won't care," Eret said quietly. "Last time I showed up with my trapped dragons under the quota, he gave me this," Eret pulled back his shirt on the left side of his chest to show them the scar Drago had had branded on him. He let go of the shirt. "He promised to be far less understanding if it happened again."

Eret didn't give the Chief a moment to think of a reply. He turned to the ship and hollered for his men to come on deck and load the dragons in. They did so, taking the dragons below deck. They then closed a curved metal trapdoor over the dragons, sealing them in.

Eret left the Chief to help his men and the two didn't get another chance to talk. Eret wasn't lying when he said he was in a hurry. The Hungalian soldiers bid their last goodbyes to the families and climbed aboard.

Soon, the ship was sailing away and the villagers returned to their daily lifestyle.

 **XXX**

 _The smell of fire and smoke filled his nose when he inhaled. Screams pierced the air and it was like music to his ears. The scorching heat passed harmlessly over him as he walked through the unrecognisable village he had once called his home._

 _Flames, as high as he could see, ravaged through the village. They burned everything in their path, buildings, animals, people. Hiccup felt his mouth curl into a smirk as he watched the destruction of Berk. Satisfaction settled in the pit of his stomach and he knew that this was all his doing._

 _A small figure materialized in his field of his of vison, just out of reach of the eager flames._

 _"_ _How could you?" Astrid, his long-time crush, asked him, fury colouring her tone. Her golden hair was untidy and falling out of her messy braid and her eyes were narrowed at him, her face twisted in hatred._

 _Hiccup ignored her and strolled leisurely past her. The flames that had previously been held at bay consumed her and she was gone._

 _Then he was standing in the centre of the village. Off to one side the Forge stood, small and insignificant, the only building not consumed by the flames. It was just how he remembered it._

 _His eyes narrowed and the flames surrounding him leapt at the Forge and the only place in Berk where he had good memories fell._

 _Satisfied, he turned. There, in front of him, lay a pile of bodies. Burns marked their bodies but the spears and swords sticking of from each of the told him how they really died. Their cold, lifeless eyes started at him accusingly._

 _He recognised them all; Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs and Gobber. There was only one person missing…_

 _Something moved in the corner of his eye, and hands latched onto his knees. Their grip was weak and he easily moved out of it. His head turned to see the once imposing figure of Stoick the Vast on his knees. Blood covered him, his hair and beard was unkept but his eyes were grimly focused on his former sons'._

 _"_ _How could you?" Stoick whispered._

 _Hiccup knelt down, gripped Stoick's hair and yanked his head back, exposing his throat. He smirked down at his father; a savage, bloodthirsty smirk._

 _"_ _Surprised?" He asked mockingly. "Guess I'm not as Useless as you all thought."_

 _"_ _I'm-"_

 _Stoick's eyes grew wide. His breath left him. All the while, his eyes never dropped from Hiccup's._

 _Blood poured from out of Stoick's throat, over the dagger that lay buried in the dead man's throat. The same dagger that Hiccup had used to kill Snotlout. Hiccup stepped back and the broken body fell the ground at his feet._

 _Hiccup looked at the pile of bodies. He looked at the lifeless body of his ex-father Snotlout appeared. He was standing up, facing Hiccup with dead eyes, still with a gaping hole in his stomach from where Hiccup had stabbed him. Hiccup looked down._

 _His hands were covered in red._

Hiccup sat up with a gasp. His hand grasped at his chest, directly above his racing heart. Wildly, he scanned the unfamiliar room he was in. Slowly, his heart beat settled as he realised that he was on Hungalo, with Tala and Leilah and nowhere near Berk.

The room he was in was dark, and Hiccup guessed that it was still night-time. Looking down, he discovered that his legs were trapped in the blankets from when he had tossed and turned. He freed them, and the cool night air that caressed his legs was a welcome change to the scorching heat he had felt in his nightmare.

As his nightmare came back to him, Hiccup felt bile raise in his throat. He stumbled from his room and down the stairs. There he stopped abruptly.

In front of him Talayeh leaned over the kitchen counter. She was dressed in a simple nightgown that reached her knees. Her brown hair was loosely tied up above her neck. She had a mug in front of her, and as he watched she lifted it to take a short gulp. She has a letter in her other hand.

Hiccup went to take a step back and grimaced when the floorboard creaked under his weight. Tala looked over at him and smiled tiredly when she saw who it was.

"Hiccup," she greeted. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I-I was," Hiccup stuttered out. "I just needed to clear my head."

She nodded and turned back to her letter. Hiccup leaned on the counter opposite her. Curious, he asked, "Tala, what's the letter for?"

Tala waved the letter in the air. "Oh, this? It's just nothing…" She trailed off and sighed. "'Well, it's actually from my suitors."

"Oh," Hiccup said. His chest felt tight all of a sudden.

"Marriage," she suddenly burst out. "I don't want to get married. By the Gods, I'm only fifteen."

"Oh," Hiccup said again. The feeling on his chest was gone. He noted that his original guess on her age had been correct. He also realised with a jolt that he was now too fifteen years of age. Time really had passed, and he'd forgotten all about it.

"Mhm. Since I have no father, they're supposed to give their proposals to the Chief, but Chief Vali lets me choose."

Tala let her head roll forward to rest on the counter. "It's all very grand," Hiccup could practically _feel_ the sarcasm dripping off her words, "but tell me, how you've been?"

"A little on edge," Hiccup admitted. "I don't like the mysterious disappearance of the Artahk's. There's something up."

Tala agreed. "It has been awfully quiet lately."

"Not to mention that some of our warriors have been sent off to help Drago." Hiccup didn't notice his slip until he caught sight of Tala's gentle smile. Then he cursed himself, waiting to see if she would call him out for it. She didn't.

Instead, she stood up straight and yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

She washed her mug and placed in it a draw. Then she startled the boy by placing a small kiss on his cheek. As she walked away, Hiccup placed his hand over the spot.

"Goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight Tala."

 **XXX**

Seven days.

Seven days had passed since The Artahks had surprised them with no attack and Eret, son of Eret had come to collect what Drago had requested.

Since then, Chief Vali had ordered for two guards to be stationed at the entrance of the secret passageway. One was to remain hidden at all times, should the Artahks take down the first guard.

The unease and tension hadn't completely worn off yet, but the villagers had begun to ignore it, and they were even beginning to relax as time went by and nothing happened.

But on the seventh night, everything changed.

It started out like every other night. It all changed when Hiccup was walking back from the Forge. By then most of the villagers were asleep. Hiccup could see the Chief still at the Hall. He was issuing orders. With the guards posted at the secret passageway, the Hunaglians and the guards they posted to watch the sea for intruders, all fell asleep easily, believing they were well prepared for an attack from the Artahks.

A mistake they were soon to learn.

A loud war cry ran out, echoing around the village, and two dozen unfamiliar warriors trickled out from the forest. They wore armour from head to toe and were armed to the teeth. A symbol of three crossed swords bore into their chest plates and their shields. Answering their cry, more of the warriors poured out from the direction of the docks. They filled the streets even as Hunglians stumbled out of their homes, with armour thrown over their night clothes.

Hiccup backed away from them, back towards the Forge where he could hear Halvor cursing. Hiccup knew who the strange, unknown invaders were.

The Artahks had finally attacked.

 **XXX**

 **Authors Note: So. I realised I didn't actually reply to anyone last chapter for the reviews. Sorry about that. Next chapter will be coming soon XD**

 **-Night Ryder711**


	12. Chapter 12 - Captured

**Authors Note: So the chapters finally out. I had it ready while ago, but only just had the time now to post it. I know I promised it to you guys soon, and I'm sorry about that. I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, so please tell me what you think XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter Twelve – Captured**

The raid was worse than usual. The Artakh's had erupted from every direction, their endless numbers pouring all through the village. Taken by surprise, the Hungalian's had scrambled to counter their attack. There was no time to hide the children and elderly – they had all been rushed to the Great Hall. Their numbers had been unchecked.

Through all the chaos, Hiccup had somehow ended up in the Forge, pounding away at metal until his hands ached and his muscles burned. Closer to the shop window, Hiccup could hear Halvor doing the same thing.

With nothing but the heat and rythmatic pounding, Hiccups mind begin to wonder. Unsurprisingly, he thought of the village that was now under attack. He had seen the Artakh's attack, callously cutting down the first few unsuspecting villagers. He thought of Talayeh and Leilah and how in such short time, they had become more his home than Berk ever would. He wondered what would happen to them if the Hungalian's didn't fight off all the invaders. He felt his heart seize at the thought and shook his head. Hungalo would win. They had too.

One last hit and Hiccup wiped a hand across his brow, holding up the axe he was working on. The crack that had previously marred its surface its surface was gone. He dipped it in the water barrel to cool its surface down and hurried to the window, keeping a firm grip on the handle.

"One axe, ready to go," Hiccup yelled over the sounds of the raid.

A short, burly man, who had been waiting outside the Forge, immediately grabbed it out of Hiccups hands. "Need this. Thanks Hiccup," He called easily over his shoulder before he charged the nearest invader with a loud battle cry.

Hiccup surveyed the battle scene before him. It looked like it was getting more heated. The Artakh's weren't giving up. They were truly striking with all they've got.

"Next one coming up," He muttered to himself.

"Hiccup!" The booming cry came from behind him and Hiccup winced at its closeness. He turned around, moving away from the Forge window. It was Halvor. He was watching the battle critically from at his station, or what he could see of it.

"They need me out there Hiccup. Can you man the Forge?"

"Yes," Hiccup said, nodding determinedly. "I can."

"Good man," Halvor grunted, already picking up an axe and a shield. He gave Hiccup a crazy grin, with a gleam in his eye that only came from bloodlust. "ARGGHHHHH!" He yelled, charging out of the Forge.

Hiccup watched him go, shaking his head slightly. "Right…" He said to himself, turning towards where he had seen a damaged sword laying not long ago. He stopped and did a double take. Was that… Leilah he had just seen. But it couldn't be, he had seen her go into the Great Hall.

He scanned the fighting crowd again curiously. There! It was Leilah. She was in the very back, staying in the shadows as she darted around.

 _What was she doing out there?_ Hiccup frantically thought to himself. _It isn't safe. She could get herself killed._

That thought alone sent a jolt of fear through him. He couldn't rush out there to get Leilah on his own. They needed someone to man the Forge and, from his past experiences, he knew he would only ruin thing and make it worse for the Hungalians. He didn't want them to hate him like Berk had.

Waving his arms like a madman, Hiccup tried to catch one of the closest warrior's attentions. "Hey!" He yelled. "Hey!"

It was no use. All the warriors were too preoccupied with fighting and survival too even spare a glance in his direction.

Cursing to himself, Hiccup knew there were only two options left. He could stay in here and leave Leilah to fend for herself or he could go out into the battlefield and get her himself.

He couldn't leave her out there, not the sweet, innocent girl he was starting to see as a younger sister.

 _They won't need me for a little bit,_ Hiccup told himself. _Besides, I'm not trying to help, just finding Leilah. I won't screw up._ He was determined. _Not this time._

He threw off his apron and slipped into the raging battle.

Weapons clanged against each other and Hiccup had to stop himself from flinching every time. It was crowded and Hiccup found himself dodging more than one weapon. The adrenaline pumped through his veins, keeping his senses on high alert.

He kept an eye on Leilah as he followed her. She was making her way purposely through the fight, doing a much better job than Hiccup at avoiding the enemy. Hiccup was starting to wonder if he should've just stayed in the Forge. Leilah clearly could handle herself out here, much better than Hiccup. _But_ _where is she going?_ Hiccup thought, watching her.

An axe whooshed by his face and Hiccup was forced to scramble away. In his haste to get away, Hiccup tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground hard. He looked up, at the man who had attacked him. He was huge, with muscular arms that Hiccup swore were the size of trunks. He towered over Hiccups form, his axe raised above his head. Hiccup felt like he was some kind of executioner.

"Dun dun dun, I'm dead," Hiccup muttered to himself. There was no way to even attempt taking that man on by himself.

Hiccup pushed himself to the side as the axe swung down, barely missing his head, and rushed to his feet. He ran. Purely running on adrenaline, Hiccup ran faster than he ever did before, ducking under words and axes and even a spear. He turned around finally to see that a woman from the village had jumped in front of the executioner and now they were fighting viciously.

Hiccup doubled over, hands on knees as he tried to catch his breath back and slow his heart rate back down.

Hiccup straightened up when he realised he'd lost sight of Leilah in his mad run from the man. He whirled around, eyes searching but Leilah was gone. He couldn't recognise where he was. This area of the battle was new to him.

His eyes landed on Talayeh and he breathed a sigh of relief. She was holding her own against three of the raiders – two man and one woman. Her axe was gone and she welded two swords. A snarl split her beautiful face. But she was doing alright against the other three – Hiccup would even wager that she was _winning_ – and she would be able to help him find Leilah. Just then, Talayeh spun, bringing down one of her hilts on one of her male opponents. He was knocked out straight away.

His relief at seeing Talayeh was short-lived however, when he spotted someone sneaking up behind her. Her last two opponents were distracting her – she wouldn't see it coming.

A cry of rage built in his throat. He couldn't lose Tala, he just couldn't. She and Leilah – they both had started to mean everything to Hiccup. He picked up the nearest weapon he could find, a sword, out of the hand of the unlucky fallen person. He didn't think; his mind was only on autopilot now.

He charged straight at the man sneaking up behind her, a wordless battle cry erupting from his throat. The man turned too late, a look of surprise on his face as Hiccup slashed his sword at him.

The sword slid through flesh easily and he opened up his stomach. Blood began to pour down. Pain flashed across the man's face and he raised his dagger to deliver one last blow at Hiccup. He never reached it.

Hiccup stabbed his sword through the man's chest. The man fell to the ground, blood bubbling up from his throat. His eyes were wide, pain and surprise frozen on his face. Talayeh's opponents were shocked and she used their momentary distraction to knock them down. She spun around.

Inside him, Hiccup felt the rage reside, until all that was left was numb horror. His fingers let go of the hilt and Hiccup stepped away from the dead man. He couldn't take his eyes of the dead man, what he caused to happen.

"Hiccup?" He felt a hand on his shoulder.

The man's stomach was still cut open. Blood poured from that. The stab in his chest was wide and mingled its own blood into the stream. Blood frothed at his mouth. It was red. So much red.

 _More than Snotlout._

"Hiccup!"

Blood. Blood there. Blood everywhere he looked. He felt like his head was going to explode. It was too much. It was all too much.

 _Just like Snotlout_.

A force sent his head to the side. Gingerly, his hand went to his face to cup the area. A voice, in front of him. Talayeh. Talayeh's voice.

"You can't freak out now Hiccup. C'mon, you gotta stay with me."

He pushed away the dark memories and focused on Tala, the sting on his cheek. His thoughts sharpened, became clear. Tala was in front of him, looking at him with concern.

"Yes," Hiccup said. "I'm here." He turned away from the dead body and focused on Tala instead. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. "Killing, it isn't easy. But sometimes, like in a war, it can't always be avoided. And this, Hiccup, is definitely a war."

Hiccup didn't say anything to that.

A deep horn sounded. It echoed all over the village. Talayeh tilted her head, counting the blasts. "The retreat horn," she murmured to herself. She raised her voice louder for Hiccup. "We've never had to use the Retreat Horn before."

Hiccup saw the worry in her eyes.

"This is bad," he said.

Talayeh silently agreed. "The forest," she said instead. "We have to go into the forest."

Indeed, as soon as the horn was heard, the remaining Hungalian's that could still walk backed away from their fights and bolted for the forest. The wounded were regretfully left behind, where they were captured by the Artahk's.

Hiccup and Talayeh followed their examples, sprinting to the edge of the village. Just as they were about to make it, they were forced to a stop.

They were surrounded. Hiccup's eyes warily searched the Artakh's that surrounded them, looking for an escape route. Beside him, he could see Tala doing the same. They backed into the centre of the circle, pressing their backs against each other. Tala waved her twin swords threateningly while Hiccup just clutched at his.

"I don't suppose you secretly know how to fight, do you?" Tala muttered dryly.

"Nope. Sorry"

"Damn."

The Artahk's in front of Hiccup parted, allowing a person Hiccup recognised all too well to pass through.

"Well, well, well," said Mauled Face. "Lookey at what we 'ave here."

He observed the two teenagers trapped in front of him. They were now standing shoulder to shoulder facing the pirate. A slow smile grew on his face as he looked at Hiccup.

"I know you," he said. "You're tha' boy me and me crew saw stranded on the ocean."

"Yep," Hiccup said, never one to keep his mouth shut in danger. "Thanks for wrecking my boat." Sarcasm dripped from his tone.

Mauled Face's smile morphed into a glare. "I should'a kept ya and sold you for a slave."

"Hiccup," Talayeh whispered from beside him, glancing between him and the pirate. "Who is he?" One look at her face told Hiccup she had an inkling of who he man in front of her was.

Mauled Face, who had heard her whisper, took off his hat and bowed, albeit mockingly. "Forgive my manners, miss. I am Tim Rifebeard. Humble caption of The Black Skull."

Talayeh understood. "A pirate," she said in disgust. "What are you doing here? You have no business in Hungalo."

"He is here with me." A new voice said. The Artakh's surrounding them immediately parted for him and the man stopped at Bart the Black's side.

"Chief Eirik," Rifebeard addressed him. "We got these two as they were getting away."

 _So this was their Chief_ , Hiccup silently acknowledged. Eirik stood proudly, head held high and looking down at the two teenagers. He was smaller than other Chief's he had seen but still stood taller than Hiccup ad Tala. His cool gaze swept over the two of them appraisingly.

Talayeh snarled and bared her teeth at them. "I should have known. You can't take us on your own, so you get help from _pirates_."

Eirik simply smiled at her, heedless of the jab. But Hiccup noticed there was a certain coldness in his eyes. "But of course. I must say, it worked wonderfully. And now your village is mine."

Talayeh spat at his feet.

Eirik's smile faded and he scowled at her. Rifebeard stepped forward. "I'll get rid of these two for ya," he said, fingering the handle of his sheathed knife.

"No, no, no." Eirik held out a hand, stopping the pirate in his tracks. His smile was back. "I think I know just what to do with them."

 **XXX**

Hiccup was shoved ungracefully into the brig and the door was slammed shut behind him, echoing with a loud _clang_.

"Well, that's just rude," he called to the pirate guard currently stomping away from his cell. There was no reply and Hiccup scowled at the bars. He had no idea how to get out of this. He was trapped on The Black Skull. He hoped Tala had a better idea on how to escape.

Hiccup decided his best course of action so far would be to explore the cell. Find any weak spots that he could use. He scanned the bars first with an expert eye, running a finger along the metal. He was looking for any rust, any slight colouring or misshape of the bars that could indicate a weakness. He tried pushing against the bars, but Hiccup's small size prevented him from doing any sort of damage.

He sat back against the wood with a sigh, reluctantly admitting that there was no way out. There had to be guards coming with food or rounds soon. Maybe he could trick them into letting him out somehow… Hiccup continued to plot various scenarios.

Loud footsteps coming towards him snapped him out of his thoughts. Hiccup pushed himself to his feet, not wanting to appear weak, despite his appearance. Soon, Rifebeard came into view. He stopped in front of Hiccup's cell.

"Didn't think I would be seeing ya again," the pirate captain comments easily. "Thought ya drowned when we smashed ya boat."

"It takes more than a little water to kill me." Hiccup said warily.

"Maybe we should'a kept ya as a slave. Durable, ya are." Rifebeard eye's gleamed as Hiccup stiffened noticeably. "Might do it after, now that we have ya'. Might throw in that girl too."

Hiccup snarled at the mention of Tala. "Don't touch her!"

The pirate grinned maliciously. "I promise ya, if ya answer a few questions we'll let both of ya go, safe and sound. Cross me heart."

Hiccup frowned and eyed him. "What kind of questions?"

"Nothing much," the pirate said, waving a hand. "A few Hungalian's escaped our clutches and the Chief wants 'em all. Just in case they're planning a rescue or something."

He really should have seen that coming.

"No," Hiccup said. "I won't betray Hungalo like that."

"And why not? What's an Outcast like ya got ta gain from this?"

Hiccup shrugged uncomfortably. He really hated that word. It was like a slap to the face every time he heard it, reminding him of who he was and what he had done.

"What about tha' girl? You really want her to suffer?"

Hiccup let a brief smile tug at his lips. "She'd never forgive me if I betrayed the entire village for her safety," Hiccup told him truthfully.

Not that he would anyway. Hungalo had accepted him when no one else would have, they had been kind to him and helped him. They never judged him for his size and here, Hiccup was able to grow. After being stuck in a hateful village his entire life, it was refreshing. Hiccup would forever be in their debt.

Rifebeard scowled at him. He gripped the bars tighter and leaned closer, towering over Hiccups small frame. He would have continued the interrogation, most likely in a violet fashion if he hadn't been interrupted by a cry of "Cap'n!" Hiccup and the pirate both stopped to look towards where the cry had come from.

The pirate captain back away, growling. "You'll tell us where they could be hiding. Until you do, there's not much they can do. Hungalo is ours."

With this parting information, he left Hiccup alone in the brig. Hiccup scowled darkly after the pirate.

"I promise _you_ , Hungalo won't be yours for much longer."

 **XXX**

 **Authors Note: It may take a while to post my next chapter. I'm busy with school work and I've just got a mind-blank (is that what it's called? I can't think of the word) but I will get round to it.**

 **Last chapter, I got a lot of comments that I felt were negative. They were all posted anonymously so I have no idea how many people wrote them or who. So I replied to them all. But first I want to say that I asked for constructive criticism, not flames. I've said this once, and I'll say it again; if my story is not your cup of tea, don't drink it.**

 **Guest ( _It can't be Hiccup if he kills Snotlout and does not have a good relationship with Astrid. So this character you are calling Hiccup is not any way, shape or form the Hiccup from HTTYD (movie)._**  
 ** _Hiccup is not a murderer. Hiccup forgives more than he hates. And Hiccup loves Astrid because:_**  
 ** _She saved his life (once in the arena against Stormfly then against Toothless in the cove-didn't know he was friendly-and then again against Hookfang in the arena), she stood by him after his father, her chief, had disowned him which could have resulted in her being cast out and finally she gave him a much needed "kick in the pants" or Hiccup might still be looking out to sea moping about the ships leaving for the nest with Toothless while doing nothing but feeling sorry for himself.)_** \- **I admit, Hiccup is OOC in this story. However, humans in general are very emotional and social creatures. And Hiccup has lived for fifteen years - give or take - being ignored and thought of as 'useless'. The Berkians did not attempt to hide their distaste for the small, unviking-like boy. Not only that, but Hiccup was pushed around and bullied by the teens, especially Snotlout. They made his life miserable and no one bothered to stand up for him. Maybe Astrid pitied him, but she still stood by. These conditions would have had to leave a mark on his mind and one small push is all it takes to snap. Snotlout was that push, and Hiccup reacted, with all the years of hurt and anger coming forth. As for Hiccup having to have a good relationship, for more than half the movie, they did not. Astrid ignored him, didn't stand up for him and when Hiccup started to gain more success than her in the ring, she turned violent and suspicious. As for Astrid saving his life from Stormfly and Toothless, she isn't a horrible person. She won't just stand around and let him die.**

 **Guest _(Why is it that adolescent boys who write fanfiction seem to dislike Astrid so much? Just asking . . .)_ \- First of all, I'm an adolescent _girl_. Please don't assume my gender based on what I write. I find it very stereotypical, especially since we all have the right to choose which characters we like. Also, I don't dislike Astrid. But her not being with Hiccup is central to the plot of this story.**

 **Guest _(By the way, no Hiccstrid-no real story.)_ \- I understand that this is your opinion, but it's also very narrow-minded to say that without a certain romance, its not a real story. There at many fanfic's that don't include, or don't revolve around, the romance between the two. Some of my favourite stories don't include Hiccstrid.**

 **Guest _(You really don't understand HTTYD at all, do you? A positive relationship between Astrid and Hiccup was essential or the movie could not have ended as it did. Whether you like Hiccstrid or not the movie simply does not work without it.)_ Of course I understand HTTYD, it's a kids movie, it's not exactly hard. A positive relationship between Astrid and Hiccup was not essential to the movie. The movie was based on the relationship between Hiccup and Toothless. Furthermore, for more than half the movie, and fifteen years of his life, Astrid wanted nothing to do with Hiccup. She believed, like the others, that he was scrawny and unviking like and that he was a useless runt. And while she did not actively bully Hiccup like the other teens, she ignored him and didn't stand up for him. When Hiccup started doing better in dragon training, thanks to Toothless, she became violent and suspicious, more so than she already was.** **She refused to believe that a 'runt' could be better than her. Personally, I believe that Astrid and Hiccup's relationship is more of a "The hero gets the girl" type situation than an actual relationship. Although, I do think it improves in HTTYD 2.**

 **Guest _(No Hiccstrid. No story as far as I am concerned)_ \- This is your opinion. If you don't like my story, don't read it. It's that simple.**

 **My other lovely reviewers:**

 **MMM : I can't really answer that first question... and the second one, well, we'll see ;) I'm not entirely sure about Toothless. I originally planned on having him and Berk in the sequel, (yeah Hiccup would be married but something tragic would happen to his family) but now I'm not sure if their will be a sequel. I just that it wouldn't be fair to my viewers to write a story that I'm not really motivated in anymore. I'm actually thinking about putting this story on hiatus soon.**

 **mc arno : Thank you! I really loved your review! It meant a lot to me. I hope this chapter is just as good as my other ones XD**

 **Guest _(good story, I wonder when they will know about Hiccup being an Outcast)_ \- They'll find out soon. And they don't take it so well... Even though Hiccup is nice and Hungalo treats him well, he's still an Outcast and he's not meant to be welcomed into another Tribe.**

 **Everyone else : Thank you for your reviews!**

 **-Night Ryder711**


End file.
